Harry Potter und ? hab noch keinen Namen
by Cho-Lyn
Summary: Ich kann keine Summarys schreiben, heiliger Potter noch mal! Also- na ja... Harry und Co. sind in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr und erleben wieder so einiges.
1. Eine Menge Eulen

**Eine Menge Eulen**

Es war Mitternacht. Gerade war es der 1. August geworden. Der 16-jährige Harry Potter saß an seinem Schreibtisch und besah sich seine Geburtstagskarten, die er am 31. Juli, also am vorigen Tag, bekommen hatte. Eine war von dem Wildhüter von Hogwarts, Hagrid, die in kraglegerer Schrift geschrieben war. Eine von seinem besten Freund Ron Weasley, die Orange-Rot und mit den besten Wünschen der gesamten Weasley Familie unterzeichnet war. Und die Dritte war von seiner besten Freundin aus Hogwarts, Hermine Granger, die Schlauste aus Harrys Jahrgang, die ihm ganz herzlich zum 16. Geburtstag gratulierte. Doch Harry konnte sich nicht richtig an ihnen freuen, denn eine ganz bestimmte Karte fehlte. Doch auf diese Karte konnte Harry lange warten, sie würde nie ankommen. Die Karte von seinem Paten, Sirius Black. Er wurde in Harrys letztem Schuljahr von seiner eigenen Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, die eine Anhängerin Voldemorts war, umgebracht. Harry konnte dies nicht richtig wahrnehmen und war seitdem unglücklich und nichts in seinem Leben war mehr so wie früher, bevor Sirius gestorben war. Ihn störte es nicht mal mehr, wenn sein Onkel Vernon ihn anblaffte, oder wenn Dudley ihn so heftig knuffte, dass Harry blaue Flecke bekam. Er spürte den Schmerz nicht, es war ihm egal, Harry spürte in den letzten Wochen so gut wie gar nichts mehr. Er fühlte sich leer und einsam und wollte den ganzen Tag am liebsten nur an seinem Fenster sitzen und hinausschauen. Doch das ging nicht, denn sie hatten über die Ferien Hausaufgaben aufbekommen und das war nicht die einzige Beschäftigung die Harry hatte. Mrs Weasley, die Mutter seines besten Freundes Ron, schrieb ihm jeden Tag einen Brief mit demselben Inhalt. In jedem ihrer Briefe standen dieselben Fragen. Ob es Harry denn auch gut ginge, hier bei den Muggeln und was er denn so den ganzen Tag triebe und ob er auch genug zu Essen bekäme. Harry schrieb ihr dann immer, es sei alles in Ordnung und es ginge ihm gut, er würde jeden Tag satt werden und er beschäftige sich mit seinen Hausaufgaben, oder las ein Buch. Doch Mrs Weasley schien ihm nicht richtig zu glauben, denn sie löcherte Harry nun schon mit diesen Fragen, seit er im Ligusterweg angekommen war. Er musste also nicht überzeugend klingen. Harry legte die Geburtstagskarten beiseite und warf sich auf sein Bett. Er nahm die Brille ab, legte auch sie beiseite und knipste das Licht aus. Er lag nun in völliger Dunkelheit in seinem Zimmer und stierte an die dreckige Decke. Harry dachte an die schrecklichen Ereignisse des letzten Schuljahres. Wie er, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny und Luna Lovegood in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums auf die Todesser trafen, gegen sie kämpften und sich versteckten. Wie der Orden des Phönix ihnen zur Hilfe eilte, wie Sirius von dem Avada Kedavera´ - Fluch getroffen wurde, der ihn tötete. Wie Sirius durch den Vorhang fiel und für immer aus Harrys Leben verschwand. Wie Harry Lord Voldemort erneut gegenüber getreten und dieser sogar in Harry hineingefahren war. Er zwang sich diese Gedanken zu verwerfen. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und sagte leise zu sich selbst: „Hör auf daran zu denken! Denk nicht mehr daran! Kein Wunder dass es dir so dreckig geht!"Irgendwann, nach etlichen Stunden, so kam es Harry vor, wurde er müde, seine Lider wurden schwer und klappten ihm langsam zu.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry mit dem Selben leeren Gefühl auf, mit dem er eingeschlafen war. Ihm war schläfrig zu Mute und er hätte sich am liebsten noch einmal umgedreht, um wieder einzuschlafen, doch... RUMS- Die Tür flog auf und Onkel Vernon stand darin und sagte in seinem üblichen scharfen Ton: „ Los, steh auf und helf' deiner Tante Frühstück zu machen!" Harry stand auf, wankte ein wenig auf Grund seiner Schläfrigkeit und ging dann an seinem Onkel vorbei, die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo Tante Petunia am Herd stand. „Gib' mir den Speck!", sagte sie barsch. Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen! ´, dachte Harry grimmig. Doch er tat wie ihm geheißen und nahm dann den Toast um ein paar Scheiben zu toasten. Dudley kam herein und setzte sich, seine Knopfaugen auf den Speck gerichtet, breit grinsend an den Tisch. Tante Petunia ging hinüber zu ihm, mit der Pfanne in der Hand und fragte Dudley: „Wie viele sollen's denn sein, Diddy-Schatz?"„Vier", grunzte Dudley (er hatte seine Diät abgebrochen und niemand konnte ihn zur Besinnung bringen) und er erinnerte Harry stark an Crabbe und Goyle, die geröllblockartigen Bodyguards Malfoys, und Harry grinste. Das kam in den letzten Wochen selten vor. Nun kam auch Onkel Vernon in die Küche und setzte sich. Auch ihm füllte Tante Petunia Speck auf seinen Teller. Onkel Vernon machte allerdings nicht solche Glubschaugen wie Dudley und Harry verging das Grinsen rasch. Er nahm den Toast und tat es Onkel Vernon gleich. Während des Frühstücks aßen sie allesamt ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Nur das leise Schmatzen Dudleys und das gelegentliche Schnauben Onkel Vernons über einen Artikel, den er gerade las, waren zu hören. Doch auf einmal gab es einen lauten Knall und Harry und die Dursleys schraken zusammen. Harry sah sich rasch um, um den Ursprung des Geräusches auszumachen. Er erblickte gerade noch eine Eule, die am Fenster hinunterrutschte. Es war Errol. Wahrscheinlich der übliche Brief von Mrs Weasley, dachte Harry. Er stand auf, ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und zog Errol hinein. Er nahm den Brief und legte die Eule auf das Fensterbrett, damit sie wieder zu Luft kommen konnte. Harry öffnete den Umschlag und zog das Blatt Pergament heraus. Doch zu Harrys Überraschung stand nicht das Selbe wie in den letzten Briefen Mrs Weasleys. Er las leise für sich:

_Hallo Harry, mein Lieber,_

_ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du für den Rest der Ferien nicht wieder zu uns kommen möchtest. Wir alle würden uns sehr darüber freuen, besonders Ron. Er langweilt sich schon. Hermine wird auch kommen. Schreib uns einfach, Harry und wir holen dich ab!_

_Bis dann, mein Lieber!_

Harry faltete den Brief wieder zusammen, sah die Dursleys an und sagte: „Ich wurde von meinem Freund eingeladen. Ihr wärt mich früher los als geplant, wenn ich darf. Also, darf ich zu ihm?" „Meinetwegen!", brummte Onkel Vernon, der Harry nicht gerne in seinem Haus sah. Er hatte ihn letztes Jahr beinahe rausgeworfen, wenn Tante Petunia ihn nicht davon abgehalten hätte. „Aber die müssen dich abholen! Ich hab' keine Zeit dich in der Gegend herumzukutschieren!"Harry ging nach oben in sein Zimmer und antwortete Mrs Weasley, er würde gerne kommen und wann sie ihn abholten. Er faltete das Pergament zusammen und band es an Hedwigs Bein. Errol konnte er diese Aufgabe nicht mehr geben, er würde wahrscheinlich einen Herzanfall mitten in seinem Flug bekommen und Harry würde im September noch im Ligusterweg sitzen. Hedwig kniff Harry leicht in den Finger und flog aus dem offenen Fenster. Harry sah ihr eine Weile nach. Eigentlich, dachte er, ist es gar nicht mal so gut, dass ich in den Fuchsbau gehe. Sie werden versuchen mich zu beschäftigen und mich aufzuheitern, aber ich will doch einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Doch nun, da er Hedwig losgeschickt hatte, war es zu spät und bei den Weasleys war es allemal besser als bei den Dursleys. „Wahrscheinlich ist es besser so", sagte Harry zu sich selbst. Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und legte den Kopf auf die Platte. Nach einiger Zeit hörte er ein Flügelrascheln und er wunderte sich sehr, denn Hedwig konnte unmöglich schon wieder zurück sein. Er blickte auf und sah einen großen Uhu mit einem Brief im Schnabel. Der Uhu ließ den Brief vor Harry fallen und dieser starrte verdutzt den Umschlag an. Wer schrieb ihm außer Ron, dessen Familie und Hermine? Neugierig schnippte Harry den Brief auf und eine Karte kam zum Vorschein. Darauf stand:

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!_

Harry war ratlos. Wer um Himmels willen schrieb' ihm eine Geburtstagskarte, abgesehen von Ron und Hermine? Wen kannte er, der ihn gerne mochte und wusste, wann er Geburtstag hatte außer seinen besten Freunden. Die einzige Person die ihm einfiel war Hagrid, doch Harry hatte auch ihn ausgeschlossen, denn erstens hatte Hagrid Harry schon geschrieben und zweitens war die Schrift auf der Karte viel zu ordentlich. Er öffnete die Karte. Darin stand:

_Lieber Harry,_

_herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 16. Geburtstag! Ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir uns vielleicht noch einmal treffen könnten um alles in Ruhe zu besprechen._

Harry hielt inne. Noch einmal treffen? Er hegte einen leisen Verdacht.

_Es wäre nett, wenn du mir Bescheid gibst, ob du einverstanden bist._

_Schöne Ferien noch!_

_Cho_

Harrys Verdacht bestätigte sich. Cho, war ein sehr hübsches Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Sie war ein Jahr älter als Harry und die Sucherin des Quidditch-Teams ihres Hauses. Cho und Harry hatten im letzten Jahr ein sehr merkwürdiges Verhältnis zueinander. Erst, verstanden sie sich sehr gut und Cho küsste Harry sogar, doch dann ging alles den Bach hinunter. Die Beiden stritten sich, weil Cho glaubte, Harry würde mehr an Hermine liegen als an Cho. Dann entschuldigte sie sich und eine Weile verstanden Harry und Cho sich wieder und dann ging der Streit um Hermine schon wieder los. Am Ende des Jahres, ging Cho mit Michael Corner und Harry und sie hatten vor den Ferien nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Harry mochte Cho eigentlich sehr, doch nach Sirius' Tod hatte er sich leer und träge gefühlt und ihm war alles egal gewesen, so auch, dass Cho mit Michael ging, wie Hermine ihm auf der Rückfahrt nach London im Zug gesagt hatte. Doch nun, da sie ihm schrieb', ihm zum Geburtstag gratulierte, ihn noch einmal treffen wollte, wusste Harry, dass ihr noch etwas an ihm liegen musste. Harry war kurz in seinen Gedanken versunken, dann bemerkte er, dass der Uhu immer noch da war. Warum war er nicht schon längst weggeflogen? Sonst überbrachten die Eulen nur ihre Briefe, tranken vielleicht noch einen Schluck Wasser und flogen dann sofort wieder davon. Wartete der Uhu darauf, dass Harry ihm eine Antwort für Cho gab? Harry nahm sich rasch ein Stück Pergament und tauchte seine Feder in die Tinte. Doch nun stellte sich ein Problem da. Was sollte er Cho überhaupt schreiben? Was schrieb man einem Mädchen? Harry hatte noch nie einem Mädchen einen Brief geschrieben, nicht einmal an Hermine. Er las Chos Brief erneut und dann schrieb er:

_Hallo Cho,_

Das war schon mal ein Anfang, doch wie weiter? Harry las den Brief immer und immer wieder durch, bis er weiter wusste. Nach einer guten halben Stunde war der Brief für Cho endlich fertig. Harry legte die Feder beiseite und las ihn sich durch.

_Hallo Cho,_

_vielen Dank für deinen Brief. Mir geht es gut. Ich hoffe doch, dir auch. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns noch einmal träfen. Wie wäre es mit dem ersten Hogsmead Wochenende? Sag' mir einfach in Hogwarts Bescheid oder schreib' mir eine Eule._

_Bis dann!_

_Harry_

„Ja, ich denke, das kann ich so losschicken", sagte Harry und band den Brief dann an das Bein des Uhus, der sofort die Flügel ausbreitet und davonflog. Harry dachte noch einmal nach. Was sie wohl von ihm wollte? Wollte sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen, dafür, dass sie ihn beschuldigt hatte, er würde mehr auf Hermine stehen, als auf sie? Er war damals nicht gerade in bester Stimmung, nach dem Cho dies getan hatte, denn das war völliger Unsinn. Harry hatte zum Beispiel des Öfteren an ihren Kuss denken müssen und an die andere schöne Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Harry lehnte sich zurück und schloss erneut die Augen. Nach einiger Zeit musste er eingeschlafen sein, Harry wusste es nicht, doch irgendwann schreckte er durch erneutes Flügelrascheln hoch. Eine kleine, schuhuende Eule saß am Fenster und fiepte nun laut. Es war Pigwidgeon, Rons tennisballgroße, grau gefiederte Eule. Auch an ihrem Bein steckte eine Nachricht für Harry. „Meine Güte!", sagte Harry und versuchte Pigwidgeon einzufangen, der nun glücklich durch Harrys Zimmer flatterte, „Hört das denn heute nie auf?!"Als er den Brief von Pigwidgeons Bein endlich gelöst hatte, sah er, dass es Ron war, der ihm schrieb.

_Hi Harry!_

_Dad wird dich um fünf Uhr mit Flohpulver abholen. Sag' also den Muggeln Bescheid, damit sie nicht wieder den Kamin vernageln. Und warn' sie lieber auch vor, dass Dad plötzlich mitten in ihrem Wohnzimmer stehen könnte. Ach ja, Hermine ist hier, sie will dich unbedingt was fragen. Hab' keinen blassen Schimmer, worum es gehen könnte. Aber du kennst ja Hermine, wahrscheinlich irgendwas wegen Belfer!_

Jetzt konnte Harry Hermines fein säuberliche Handschrift erkennen.

_Es geht NICHT um B.ELFE.R, Ron! Ich wollte dich nur fragen, Harry, ob es dir gut geht und was du den ganzen Tag so machst._

Sie klingt wie Mrs Weasley´ dachte Harry und las weiter. Ron hatte wieder geschrieben.

_Also, bis nachher dann, Harry!_

_Ron & Hermine_

Im PS konnte Harry wieder Hermines Handschrift entziffern.

_PS: Rons Mum hat mich gezwungen dich das zu fragen Harry, aber ehrlich gesagt, mache ich mir auch ein wenig Sorgen._

Das war Harry diese Ferien ja schon gewöhnt. Alle machten sich Sorgen seinetwegen. Gut, Harry fühlte sich nicht so, als hätte er gerade erneut den Quidditch Pokal gewonnen, aber sie taten alle so als sei Harry selbstmordgefährdet und das, war nun wirklich nicht der Fall.

Harry warnte, so wie Ron es ihm geraten hatte, die Dursleys vor, die ganz und gar nicht entzückt waren. Er packte alle seine Schulbücher und Sachen ein, die er brauchte und natürlich auch seinen Feuerblitz, den schnellsten Rennbesen der Welt, den Harry einst von Sirius zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Den Feuerblitz anzusehen versetzte Harry einen schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Herzgegend und er packte den Besen in den Koffer zu seinen anderen Sachen und schlug den Deckel zu. „So, ich glaub' ich hab' alles", murmelte Harry und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Er sah sich im Zimmer um und bemerkte auf einmal, dass nicht Hedwig in dem Käfig saß, sondern immer noch Pigwidgeon. „Oh nein!"Wo war Hedwig nur geblieben? „Lass' sie noch bei den Weasleys sein!", flehte Harry stumm und sah auf die Uhr. Fünf vor fünf. Er nahm seinen Koffer und schleifte ihn die Treppe hinunter. Dies beanspruchte ganze fünf Minuten, denn einen breiten und schweren Hogwarts- Schrankkoffer eine enge, schmale Treppe hinunterzubekommen, war kein Kinderspiel. Dann rannte er noch einmal los um den Eulenkäfig hinunterzuschleifen. Schließlich um fünf nach fünf stand Harry im Flur und wartete auf ein Zeichen, dass Mr Weasley angekommen war. Und Harry bekam es auch. Ein Aufschrei Tante Petunias, ließ Harry vermuten, dass Mr Weasley dort war. So war es auch. Mr Weasley stand mit sehr viel Ruß und Asche bedeckt, jedoch breit grinsend im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys. „Guten Tag!", strahlte er und hob die Hand zum Gruß. Harry musste sich angesichts der verdutzt dreinblickenden Dursleys ein Grinsen verkneifen. Onkel Vernon gab ein trockenes und schlichtes, „Tag!" , von sich und Mr Weasley schien zu bemerken, dass er nicht Willkommen war. Rasch sagte er zu Harry: „Ähm.. hast du deinen Koffer schon unten Harry?"„Ja, er ist im Flur", sagte Harry und ging um seinen Koffer zu holen. Im Wohnzimmer herrschte absolute Stille. Als Harry mit dem Koffer hinter sich her schleifend wiederkam, kam Mr Weasley ihm entgegen um Harry den schweren Koffer abzunehmen. „Nun", sagte Harry zu den Dursleys gewandt, „nun... bis dann!"„Tschüss", sagte Onkel Vernon steif. Harry und der Koffer stiegen ins Feuer und Harry, der die Hand voller Flohpulver ins Feuer warf, rief „Zum Fuchsbau!", und begann sich sehr schnell und Übelkeit erregend zu drehen. Er war auf dem Weg zum Fuchsbau. Kaum war Harry auf den Boden geplumpst, flog etwas Weißes auf ihn zu. „Hedwig!", rief Harry glücklich. Jemand streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Es war Ron. „Haste Pig mitgebracht?", fragte er und zog Harry auf die Beine. „Oh nein!", rief Harry nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, „Ich hoffe dein Dad bringt ihn...", doch Harry kam gar nicht erst zu Ende. Mr Weasley war gerade mit Hedwigs Käfig in dem Pigwidgeon saß aus dem Feuer getreten. Ron machte den Käfig auf und nahm Pig in die Hand. Die kleine Eule schuhute nun lauter denn je. „Sei Still!", sagte Ron und Pig schuhute nun leiser. „Komm' Harry, wir bringen deine Sachen nach oben. Hermine wartet in meinem Zimmer auf uns". Also stiegen sie die Treppen durch das ganze Haus hoch, bis zu Rons Zimmer. Auf seinem Bett saß Hermine, die aufgesprungen war, sobald sie Harry gesehen hatte. „Harry, wie geht's dir?", fragte sie mit besorgter Stimme und umarmte ihn. Ron ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. „Mir geht's gut", sagte Harry, doch Hermine blickte ihn durchdringend an. Sein Tonfall musste ihr zu denken gegeben zu haben. „Ehrlich!", sagte er nachdrücklich. Darauf ließ Hermine es bleiben und setzte sich neben Ron. Stille trat ein. Offenbar wussten sie nicht was sie sagen sollten. „Habt ihr schon alle Hausaugaben fertig?", fragte Harry, nur um die peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen. „Nein", sagte Ron, „Ich muss noch diesen Aufsatz für Bins schreiben. Über die Trollrebellion! Ein Schwachsinn!"„Ist es nicht Ron, es war eine wichtige und schlimme Epoche!", sagte Hermine und runzelte die Stirn. Harry hörte nicht zu wie die Beiden sich stritten, sondern starrte gedankenversunken auf den Fußboden. Nach einiger Zeit trat wieder Stille ein. „Geht's dir wirklich gut Harry?", erklang Rons Stimme. Harry blickte auf. „Was? Oh, ja! Ja mir geht's...", sagte Harry atmete tief ein und endete dann „... gut."Ron und Hermine sahen sich an. „Harry, du musst uns nichts vorspielen! Wir sind deine Freunde!", sagte Hermine leise, „Du brauchst nicht zu verstecken, dass du traurig bist weil", sie hielt kurz inne, „weil Sirius..."Doch Harry sagte schnell: „Mir geht's wirklich gut, Hermine, ich bin nur 'n wenig müde, das ist alles!"Er wollte nicht, dass sie von Sirius sprach, die Erinnerung an ihn schmerzte noch zu sehr. Seine Freunde sahen ihn an, mit einem Blick, den man nicht beschreiben konnte. Ron und Hermine sagten kein Wort, doch ihre Blicke taten es für sie. Es schien zu bedeuten, Sag es uns, sag es uns und du fühlst dich besser. Du weißt, dass wir nie darüber lachen würden. Sag es uns, dann geht's dir besser´. Doch Harry mochte nicht reden. Er wollte sie nur um sich haben, damit er wusste, dass er nicht allein war. Er setzte sich zur anderen Seite Rons. Eine Minute, die eine Ewigkeit zu umfassen schien, saßen sie einfach nur da, bis eine Stimme von unten zu ihnen durchdrang. „Ron, Harry, Hermine! Kommt doch bitte mal runter!"„Was die wohl wollen?", überlegte Ron laut. „Lasst uns gehen und nachsehen", sagte Harry. Die drei erhoben sich und gingen die Treppen hinunter. Unten in der Küche standen Mrs und Mr Weasley, Bill und Charlie, Fred und George und Ginny. „Bill, Charlie, Fred, George!", rief Ron begeistert, „Was macht ihr denn hier?"„ Wir wurden von Dumbledore herbestellt", sagte Bill und Charlie nickte eifrig. „Und wir wollen nur mal wieder gutes Essen zwischen die Zähne kriegen, eigens gekocht von unserer Mum!", grinsten Fred und George. „Nun, wenn ihr drei schon mal hier unten seid, könnt ihr mir ja gleich helfen", sagte Mrs Weasley drückte Hermine zwei Tischdecken, Harry ein paar Teller und Ron Messer und Gabeln in die Hände. „Bill, Charlie, könntet ihr die Tische runterholen, bitte?", fragte Mrs Weasley ihre beiden ältesten Söhne. „'Türlich Mum!", sagte Charlie und ging mit Bill nach draußen. Ein paar Minuten später flogen zwei Tische draußen im Garten durch die Luft. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen in den Garten, um ihre Sachen loszuwerden, doch Charlie und Bill lieferten sich mit ihren Tischen einen Kampf, wie das letzte Mal, als Harry im Fuchsbau gewesen war. Die drei sahen belustigt zu. Auch Mr Weasley feuerte die Beiden an, doch als Mrs Weasley schimpfend hinausgerannt kam, ließen Bill und Charlie die Tische zu Boden schweben. Hermine breitete die Tischdecken aus, Harry stellte zu jedem Platz einen Teller hin und Ron verteilte das Besteck. „Sag' mal Harry, hast du schon deine ZAG - Ergebnisse bekommen?", fragte Ron über den Tisch hinweg, wo er gerade eine Gabel neben einen Teller legte. „Nö!", sagte Harry, „Du, Hermine?"„Nein", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, „Ich denke, sie schicken sie uns zusammen mit der Bücherliste, meint ihr nicht?"„Kann sein, ach ja, ich freu mich schon wieder auf Quidditch! Du darfst doch jetzt auch wieder spielen, oder?", fragte Ron. „Stimmt", sagte Harry und war nun angesichts dessen gut gelaunt. „Hast du eigentlich deinen Feuerblitz letztes Jahr zurückbekommen?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Ja, er is' jetzt oben in meinem Koffer."„Wenn du Lust hast können wir morgen ja wieder auf die Koppel und Quidditch spielen", schlug Ron vor. „Ja, dass wär klasse! Dann kann ich noch ein bisschen Üben", sagte Harry noch besser gelaunt. „Bei mir hat sich Ginny bis jetzt immer erbarmt", lachte Ron, „Sie will ja auch wieder ins Team! Aber diesmal als Jägerin."„Ja, dass hat sie mir auch schon erzählt, weil Angelina und Alicia ja ihr letztes Jahr hatten. Komisch", sagte Harry und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Was ist daran so komisch?", fragte Hermine, die nicht recht zu verstehen schien. „Gar nichts, ich meinte, nur Katie und ich sind aus dem Team in das ich eingestiegen bin noch übrig. Fred und George sind weg, Wood ist ja schon in unserem vierten Jahr nicht mehr da gewesen und die zwei anderen Mädchen gehen jetzt auch. Da sind nur noch wir beide übrig", sagte Harry und seufzte tief. „Schon, aber du hast ja noch mich!", sagte Ron und grinste Harry an. Harry grinste zurück. „Redet ihr über Quidditch?", fragte eine Mädchenstimme hinter den dreien. Harry wandte den Kopf. Es war Ginny, die mit noch mehr Tellern zu ihnen hinübergewatschelt kam. Harry eilte zu ihr und nahm ihr einige davon ab. „Danke, was labert ihr hier von Jägerinnen und nur noch wir beide?", sagte Ginny. „Ja wir reden über Quidditch und davon, dass du in die Mannschaft willst, als Jägerin. Und Harry sagte eben, nur noch er und Katie seinen von seinem alten Team übrig, alle anderen sein gegangen", sagte Ron mit einem belehrenden Tonfall zu seiner Schwester. „Und, dass wir morgen ein wenig üben wollen", fügte Harry hinzu. „Oh, ich möchte auch üben. Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, komme ich morgen mit", sagte Ginny fröhlich. „Nein, haben wir nicht, komm' morgen einfach mit", sagte Harry rasch, denn Ron wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um Ginny die volle Breitseite zu geben. Sie strahlte Harry an, verteilte ihre Teller und ging davon. „Was hast du dagegen, wenn sie mitmacht?", fragte Harry, den ihn vorwurfsvoll anblickenden Ron. „Ich kann ihr einfach nicht verzeihen, dass... Ach, dieser Michael Corner hat ihr gestern geschrieben, er hätte mit Cho Chang den schlimmsten Fehler seines Lebens begangen und dass er Ginny viel lieber mögen würde und ob sie ihm nicht noch 'ne Chance gibt. Und diese kleine Trottelin sagt auch noch ja! Na ja, jedenfalls sind sie wieder zusammen", Ron legte eine Pause ein, „Ich kann es mir seitdem einfach nicht verkneifen sie jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe zu fragen, warum sie das gemacht hat. Und irgendwann ging es ihr dann auf die Nerven und sie sagte, wenn ich sie noch ein einziges Mal fragen würde, dann sagt sie Hermine, dass...", Er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, denn Hermine starrte ihn nun neugierig an. „Dass was?", fragte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Nichts", sagte Ron, doch als Hermine ihn misstrauisch beäugte, ließ er sich zu ein paar mehr Worten herbei, „Nichts wichtiges jedenfalls!"Hermine wandte den Blick ab und verteilte nun die Teller, die Harry vorhin Ginny abgenommen hatte. „Erklär ich dir später", flüsterte Ron Harry zu, der Ron fragend ansah. Sie setzten sich auf den Rasen, denn es gab nichts mehr zu tun. Die Drei warteten darauf, dass es Abendessen gab und diskutierten darüber, warum Dumbledore Charlie und Bill zu sich gerufen hatte. „Abendessen!", ertönte Mrs Weasleys Stimme und sie gingen und setzten sich an einen der beiden Tische. Das Essen war wie immer köstlich. Mrs Weasley hatte die herrlichsten Sachen von Hühnchen bis Kartoffelauflauf gezaubert und auch der Nachtisch schmeckte vorzüglich. Harry fühlte sich so richtig satt, als Fred und George ein tolles und gewaltiges Feuerwerk aus ihrem Scherzartikelladen losließen. Harry fiel auf, dass es genau das selbe Feuerwerk war, was die Beiden letztes Schuljahr im Schloss abgefeuert hatten, um Dolores Umbridge, eine kleine, mit vielen Goldketten behangene Hexe aus dem Ministerium und ihre letzte Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, zu ärgern. Sie mussten noch ein wenig daran gearbeitet haben, denn das Zeug flog noch am nächsten Morgen durch den Garten. Zwar schwächlich und nur noch leise zischend, doch immerhin. Nach dem Frühstück (Harry, der das Gefühl hatte noch vom Vorabend satt zu sein, aß nur einen Toast) gingen Ron, Ginny und Harry mit ihren Besen zu der kleinen Koppel der Weasleys. Dort versuchten Harry und Ginny Äpfel an Ron vorbeizuwerfen. Ron war über die Ferien viel besser geworden. Wahrscheinlich hatte er jetzt auch mehr Selbstvertrauen, da die Gryffindors durch ihn gewonnen hatten. Ron fing einen Ball (oder besser gesagt Apfel) nach dem anderen. Harry und Ginny waren beeindruckt. Sie übten Tag für Tag, und auch Ginny war nicht aufzuhalten. Am vierten Tag, den Harry bei den Weasleys verbrachte, kamen die Eulen mit den Bücherlisten. So wie Hermine vermutet hatte, kamen mit den Bücherlisten auch ihre ZAG- Ergebnisse. Und Harry bekam noch einen weiteren Brief. Wieder kam der große, schöne Uhu von Cho. Ron und Hermine rissen zuerst ihre Briefe mit den Ergebnissen auf, doch Harry den von Cho.

_Hallo Harry,_

_das erste Hogsmead- Wochenende passt mir gut. Wir treffen uns vorne am Tor. Ich freu' mich drauf!_

_Deine Cho_

Der Brief von Cho war zwar nicht lang, doch Harry freute sich trotzdem. Er grinste legte den Brief beiseite und nahm sich nun auch seine Ergebnisse. Diese waren gar nicht mal so schlecht. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte er, wie er es damals gedacht hatte, ein Ohnegleichen. In Verwandlung Erwartungen übertroffen, in Geschichte der Zauberei war er dafür weniger gut, da er die Prüfung wegen Narbenschmerzen abbrechen musste. Hermine hatte in allen Fächern mit Ohnegleichen bestanden, was Harry und Ron nicht sonderlich wunderte. Auf einmal sprang Ron auf und rief: „Jahh, ich bin in Wahrsagen durchgerasselt!"Auch Harry sprang auf. „Ich auch!", rief er und Ron schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Gratuliere", sagte Ron und musste grinsen. „Danke gleichfalls", grinste Harry zurück. Hermine und Mrs Weasley sahen die Beiden kopfschüttelnd an. Doch zumindest hatte Harry in allen Fächern die er brauchte um Auror zu werden so gut bestanden, dass er einer werden konnte. Ron summte immer noch „Ich kann Wahrsagen abwählen", als er Chos Brief sah. „Wer, ähm, hat dir denn geschrieben?", fragte er Harry, während er einen Blick auf Chos Brief zu erhaschen suchte. „Cho", sagte Harry knapp und spürte wie er leicht rot anlief. „Ach, die kommt jetzt auch wieder an?", fragte Ron und rümpfte die Nase. „Darf ich fragen, was sie wollte?", fragte Hermine freundlich. „Sie hat mir schon vor ein paar Tagen geschrieben", sagte Harry und bemerkte, dass Mrs Weasley ihr Gespräch mit gespitzten Ohren belauschte, „Sie will sich mit mir treffen, um irgendwas zu besprechen."„Vielleicht will sie sich bei dir entschuldigen", meinte Hermine, sah wieder auf ihren Brief und schmunzelte. „Vielleicht wird das je doch noch was mit euch."„Ganz sicher nicht!", sagte Ron mürrisch, „Denn Harry wird nicht darauf reinfallen! Sie sucht doch nur einen Ersatz für Diggory!", fügte er aufgebracht hinzu. Mrs Weasley lief die Pfanne fallen, die sie gerade abwusch und Hermine starrte Ron entsetzt an. „Ron!", zischte sie ihm zu, versuchte unauffällig mit dem Kopf in Harrys Richtung zu zucken, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang, und schüttelte dann vorsichtig und schnell den Kopf. „Was denn? Ist doch wahr!", sagte Ron und wusste offenbar nicht, was er verbrochen haben sollte. Harry sah auf Chos Nachricht. Hatte Ron vielleicht Recht? Suchte Cho nur einen Ersatz für Cedric? Aber sie hatte ihm doch letztes Jahr so deutlich gemacht, dass sie Harry mochte. War das nur gespielt? Brauchte Cho Harry nur um sich von Cedric abzulenken? „Ähm, möchtest du noch 'nen Toast, Harry?", fragte Hermine um ihn davon abzubringen über Rons Aussage nachzudenken. „Nein, danke! Ich hab' keinen Hunger."„Hast du überall bestanden? Um Auror zu werden meine ich", fragte Hermine in einem Erneuten Versuch Harry in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. „Ja, aber das heißt, dass ich weiter bei Snape sitzen und mich schikanieren lassen muss", sagte Harry. „Wollt ihr nicht ein wenig rausgehen? Es ist doch so ein herrlicher Tag", sagte Mrs Weasley. Anscheinend wollte auch sie Harry davon abbringen nachzudenken. „Ja, lasst uns gehen", meldete sich nun Ron zu Wort. Die Drei standen auf, gingen hinaus in den Garten und fläzten sich dann auf dem Rasen. Sie schwiegen, alle Drei. „Wollen wir nicht ein bisschen Schach spielen? Du und Hermine ihr könnt euch ja gegenseitig beraten, dann können wir alle gleichzeitig spielen", schlug Ron Harry und Hermine vor. „Meinetwegen", sagte Harry matt und Hermine nickte gedankenversunken. Sie wollten sich gerade an einen Tisch im Wohnzimmer setzten, als Mrs Weasley herein kam und ihnen sagte sie sollten sich nach draußen verkrümeln und nicht ständig drinnen hocken. So nahmen sie das Schachspiel mit nach draußen und setzten sich wieder auf den Rasen. Sie spielten etliche Partien. Harry und Hermine taten sich zusammen und Ron spielte alleine, denn er war viel besser als seine Freunde. Doch ständig, egal was sie auch unternahmen, verloren Harry und Hermine und das ärgerte sie ein wenig. Nach einer Stunde hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine die Lust verloren und nun gingen sie wieder hinein, auch, wenn Mrs Weasley gar nicht erfreut war. „Heute Nachmittag gehen wir in die Winkelgasse, um eure Bücher zu besorgen", sagte sie. In die Winkelgasse ging Harry immer gern, doch er befürchtete, dass sie wieder einmal mit Flohpulver dort hin gelangen würden. Damit Harry diesen Sommer auch nichts Schlimmes entging, taten sie es. „Gut, Hermine möchtest du zuerst?", fragte Mrs Weasley freundlich. „Ja, gut!", sagte Hermine etwas nervös. Sie trat in den Kamin, sagte klar und deutlich „Winkelgasse"und weg war sie. „Harry, du gehst am Besten gleich hinterher", sagte Mrs Weasley nun an Harry gewandt. Auch Harry ging in den Kamin, doch er hatte das Gefühl noch nervöser zu sein, als Hermine. Als auch er deutlich „Winkelgasse"sagte, hörte er gerade noch Mrs Weasley zu Ron sagen, er sei der nächste. Hoffentlich kann ich bald Apparieren, dachte Harry, als er sich schnell drehend im Kamin befand. Plötzlich hörte das drehen auf und Harry, dem ziemlich schwummerich im Kopf war, lag auf dem Boden. Hermine grinste ihn von Oben herab an. „Ich mag diese Art zu reisen auch nicht", sagte sie, während sie Harry auf die Beine half. Er klopfte sich den Ruß vom Umhang und sah sich um. Viele Leute saßen an Tischen und rauchten Pfeife, oder tranken und unterhielten sich. Harry und Hermine waren im Tropfenden Kessel angelangt. Hinter ihnen trat Ron aus dem Kamin, auch er klopfte sich den Ruß von den Schultern. Nach und nach kamen die anderen aus der Weasley Familie, die noch zu Hause waren an und als sie vollzählig waren, traten sie in den Hinterhof. Mrs Weasley zückte ihren Zauberstab und klopfte auf den dritten Backstein von links. Prompt bildete sich ein Torbogen und Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Harry und Hermine gingen hindurch. „Arthur wollte uns bei Gringotts treffen", sagte Mrs Weasley und ging durch die volle Gasse. Harry sah sich um. Die Schaufenster von Läden wie dem Schreiberling, oder dem Quidditchladen waren einladend ausgeschmückt und Harry konnte es nicht erwarten einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Er war wieder in der Winkelgasse.


	2. Zurück nach Hause

**Zurück nach Hause**

Mrs Weasley führte sie die lange und gewundene Gasse entlang. Harry sah hierhin und dorthin und sah überall fröhliche, lachende und munter schwatzende Hexen und Zauberer. Einige blickten in Schaufenster hinein, andere lasen in Bücher, die sie gerade gekauft hatten und wiederum andere sahen sich die Eulen an, die vor Eylops Eulenkaufhaus in Käfigen schliefen oder schrieen. Schon als Harry das riesige weiße Gebäude sah, das Gringotts war, freute er sich auf die wilde Karrenfahrt. Vor der Zaubererbank wartete Mr Weasley strahlend auf sie. „Da seid ihr ja! Hab' mich schon gefragt, wo ihr bleibt. Hattet ihr Probleme mit dem Flohpulver?", fragte er an Mrs Weasley gewandt. „Nein, nein, Arthur! Es ist nur so voll. Aber das ist ja auch kein Wunder. In ein paar Tagen fängt die Schule an, da wollen alle die Schulsachen besorgen!", antwortete Mrs Weasley prompt. „Genau wie wir!", grinste Mr Weasley, „Können wir dann?"Die sieben gingen hinein und ein Kobold brachte sie zu ihren Verließen. „Oh, das ist nichts für mich", wimmerte Hermine während der rasanten Fahrt durch die Höhlen, „oh nein, ganz und gar nicht!"Sie erinnerte Harry an Hagrid. Auch er konnte die Karrenfahrt nicht vertrage. Wie es Hagrid jetzt wohl ging? Doch Harry kam nicht mehr dazu darüber nachzudenken, denn in diesem Moment waren sie bei seinem Verließ angekommen. „Hohl dir das was du brauchst, mein Lieber!", sagte Mrs Weasley freundlich, wie es immer ihre Art war, wenn sie mit ihm sprach. Harry schwang sich aus dem Karren, ging hinein, schnappte sich das nötige Gold um seine Schulsachen zu kaufen und ging dann wieder zu Mr und Mrs Weasley, die Beide vorne vergnügt miteinander redeten, zu Ron, der über die grün angelaufene Hermine kicherte und zu Ginny deren langes Haar durch die schnelle Fahrt sehr zerzaust aussah. Als sie wieder in der Eingangshalle ankamen, ging Hermine ( jetzt nur noch bleich um die Nase) zu einem Schalter in der Nähe um ihr Muggelgeld umzutauschen. Die Taschen voll klimpernder Goldmünzen bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch die Gasse. „In einer Stunde treffen wir uns bei Florish & Blotts. Vertreibt euch die Zeit schön!", sagte Mrs Weasley und ging in Richtung Apotheke davon. Ginny blickte sich um. „Suchst du jemanden?", fragte Ron. „Ja, Luna und ich wollten uns hier treffen", sagte sie und reckte den Hals um über die Menge sehen zu können. „Da vorne ist sie! Ich geh' dann jetzt, bis nachher", sagte sie und mit diesen Worten war sie verschwunden. „Wollen wir Fred und George besuchen gehen?", fragte Ron. „Gute Idee, ich möchte ihren Laden sehen", sagte Harry und die drei machten sich auf den Weg. Harry sah schon von weitem das riesige Schild mit der Aufschrift „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze". „Sie haben den Namen also beibehalten?", fragte Harry Ron. „Ja!", sagte Ron knapp. „Der Laden ist echt cool, ich muss schon sagen. Was die da alles verkaufen ist echt wahnsinnig! Mum ist gar nicht begeistert, sie meint, vieles davon sei zu gefährlich um es zu verkaufen."Er ergriff die Türklinke und sie traten ein. „Ich glaube, deine Mum hat gar nicht so unrecht, Ron", sagte Hermine, als sie sich umsah. Freds und Georges Laden war vollgestellt mit bunten Pastillen und riesigen Feuerwerkskörpern, kleinen und großen Gläsern, die mit verschiedenen Sachen gefüllt waren. Mit unterschiedlichen Figuren, und Geräten, die alle samt sehr merkwürdig und einige davon sogar gefährlich aussahen. Harry starrte gerade mit offenem Mund einen Apparat an, der viele kleine Saugnäpfe an sich hatte, als Fred hinter der Ladentheke erschien. „Hey George, Besuch!", reif er und kurz darauf erschien sein Zwillingsbruder neben ihm. Beide strahlten Harry, Ron und Hermine an. „Harry und Hermine wollten mal euren Laden sehen", sagte Ron ganz gelassen. Er schien sich an den Anblick des bunten Wirwars in Freds und Georges Laden schon gewöhnt zu haben. „Hallo", sagte George zu Harry und Hermine, die sich Beide mit geweiteten Augen im Geschäft umsahen. „Den Blick hatte Mum auch drauf als sie hier zum ersten mal drin war, weißte noch George?", sagte Fred und grinste milde. „Es ist toll!", sagte Harry schnell, um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er den Laden nicht mochte. Denn eigentlich war Freds und Georges Scherzladen- und man konnte es nicht bestreiten- cool. Auch wenn das Zeugs gefährlich aussah, irgendwie reizte es Harry schon etwas davon auszuprobieren. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte Hermine skeptisch, „Das Zeug sieht mir etwas gefährlich aus."„Ganz wie Mum, nicht wahr Fred? Es ist aber nicht gefährlich", gab George zurück. „Wir haben es nur so gemacht, weil wir dachten, dass hat auf unsere Kunden vielleicht mehr Anreiz. Außerdem finden wir es ganz witzig, das ist doch nicht verboten oder?", meinte Fred. Hermine schien jedoch noch nicht richtig überzeugt. Fred ging in einen Hinterraum und kehrte mit einem großen Apparat zurück, der ganz dem Schema des Geschäfts entsprach. „Drück mal auf diesen Knopf!", sagte Fred zu der misstrauisch dreinblickenden Hermine. Sie zögerte. „Mach ruhig! Vertrau uns!", sagte George und lächelte sie an. Langsam streckte Hermine ihren Finger aus und drückte dann den kleinen roten Knopf an dem Apparat. Ein lauter Knall und Hermine war verschwunden. „ Wo ist sie hin?", fragten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund. „Guckt doch mal runter", sagte Fred. Auf einmal spürte Harry etwas an seinem Bein entlang schleichen. Er blickte nach unten und sah eine Braune Katze mit recht buschigem Fell. Hm komisch, dachte Harry, die sieht irgendwie aus wie... „Hermine, als Katze!", nuschelte Harry vor sich hin. „Genau", sagte Fred begeistert, „ Jeder verwandelt sich für ein paar Minuten in das Tier, dass er am liebsten mag. Sie wird gleich wieder sie selbst sein."Und kaum war Fred mit dem Reden fertig, da war Hermine auch schon wieder Hermine. „Huh", sagte sie, „jetzt weiß ich, wie das alles für Krummbein aussieht."Sie lachte und die anderen stimmten mit ein. Nach dem Besuch bei Fred und George, gingen die Drei zu Fortescues Eissalon und bestellten sich jeder einen großen Eisbecher mit Sahne. Die restliche Zeit gingen sie zu Qualität für Quidditch, zu Schreiberling, wo sie sich mit neuer Tinte, Pergament und einigen Ersatzfedern eindeckten und zur Apotheke, wo Hermine sich noch etwas Wolfswurz kaufen wollte. Zufällig trafen sie dort auch Cho. „Hallo, Harry!"„ Oh, hallo Cho", antwortete Harry. Irgendwie war er sehr nervös. „Ron, kommst du bitte mal her ich hab da mal eine Frage an dich wegen diesem Kraut", sagte Hermine in sehr bedeutsamen Ton zu Ron. „Was denn für ein Kraut?"Ron war vollkommen verdutzt. „Na du weißt schon", sagte Hermine und weitete die Augen, „dieses Kraut von dem du mir heute Morgen erzählt hast."Nun schien Ron die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen. „ Ach, komm' einfach mit", sagte Hermine und zog Ron am Arm in die Apotheke hinein. „Ähm", sagte Harry verlegen, denn so richtig wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte. „Ist echt toll hier, oder?"Oh nein, ich Idiot, dachte Harry, da hätte ich ihr ja gleich sagen können was für schönes Wetter wir haben. Doch Cho antwortete trotzdem. „Ja, hast du schon den Laden von den Weasleys gesehen?", fragte sie etwas nervös. „Ja. Es ist toll da drin", sagte Harry. „Ach, und wusstest du schon, dass es dieses Jahr in Hogwarts einen Valentinstagsball geben soll?", sagte Cho. „Ach, nein wirklich?", sagte Harry und versuchte so viel wie möglich Interesse in seine Stimme zu legen. Eine kurze Pause trat ein, in der beide betreten hier und dort hin schauten, nur nicht sich in die Augen. „Nu, ähm, ich muss los. Meine Eltern warten auf mich bei Florish & Blotts. Zum Bücher kaufen versteht sich", sagte Cho dann. „Tja, wenn du gehen musst, dann musst du wohl gehen", sagte Harry und hätte es am liebsten sofort zurück genommen, denn etwas Blöderes hätte er wirklich nicht sagen können. „ Also, dann... wir sehen uns in Hogwarts!", sagte Cho und verschwand in der Menge. „Wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts", rief Harry ihr nach. „Hoffe ich zumindest", fügte er leise hinzu, so dass nur er selbst es hörte.

„Und?", fragte Hermine wenig später als Harry, Ron und sie sich auf den Weg zur Buchhandlung machten. „Was und?", fragte Harry verdutzt. „Und was wolltest du jetzt wegen dem Kraut?", fragte Ron verdattert. „Oh Ron, ich hab das doch nur gesagt, damit Harry und Cho alleine reden konnten. Und das wollte ich dich jetzt auch fragen, Harry. Wie ist es gelaufen?"„Ich hab nur dummes Zeug gelabert und sie war auch nicht viel besser", sagte Harry und seufzte, „Aber lasst uns bitte von etwas anderem reden, ja?"Hermine fing ein anderes Thema an. „Habt ihr schon gehört, dass es in Hogwarts..."„Einen Valentinstagsball geben wird? Ja. Cho hat es mir gerade erzählt", vollendete Harry Hermines angefangenen Satz. „Und?"„Was denn jetzt schon wieder und?"Harry verstand einfach nicht, was Hermine jetzt schon wieder von ihm wollte. „Na ja, hast du sie gefragt, ob ihr da zusammen hingehen wollt?", fragte Hermine in ihrer das- ist- doch- wohl- klar- Stimme. „Nein, sollte ich das?", fragte Harry und ihm wurde jetzt bewusst, dass Cho wahrscheinlich genau das beabsichtigt hatte. „Meinst du sie hat es dir erzählt, damit eure Unterhaltung besser läuft?"„Bei dem Gespräch, hätte man das annehmen können", sagte Harry und zog die Brauen hoch. „Ich glaube ich habe noch nie größeren Schwachsinn von mir gegeben, als vorhin."„So schlimm kann's doch gar nicht gewesen sein", meldete sich nun Ron zu Wort. „Als sie gehen wollte hab ich gesagt, 'Tja wenn du gehen musst, dann musst du wohl gehen' und du sagst, dass wäre nicht schlimm", sagte Harry aufgebracht. „Ich nehm' alles zurück", sagte Ron und Hermine knuffte ihn in die Seite. Harry wirkte sehr niedergeschlagen. „Kommt!", sagte er zu seinen beiden Freunden, die ihn halb mitleidig anstarrten, „ Wir sind da."Sie betraten den unerhört volle Laden. Man konnte es nicht vermeiden jemanden anzurempeln. Als sie sich dann endlich zu dem Regal hindurch gekämpft hatten, wo die anderen Weasleys standen, sagte Mrs Weasley: „Sucht nur schnell eure Bücher die ihr braucht zusammen, damit wir hier raus kommen. Ich will nicht, dass so etwas passiert wie letztes Mal als der Laden so voll war!"Harry erinnerte sich an die Schlägerei von Mr Weasley und Lucius Malfoy, dem Vater von Harrys Erzfeind Draco Malfoy. Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen, bezahlten und versuchten aus dem vollgepropften Laden heraus zu kommen, als ihnen an der Tür ein hellblonder Schopf auffiel. „Oh nein", sagte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen. „Malfoy", sagten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde und mit so viel Hass in der Stimme, dass man denken konnte, gleich würden sie losrenne und Malfoy erwürgen. „Arthur, wenn Malfoy irgendeine Gemeinheit sagt, dann lass dich nicht darauf ein. Wir wollen heute kein blaues Auge bei dir sehen!", sagte Mrs Weasley hektisch und aufgeregt zu ihrem Mann. „Schon gut, Molly, ich hab mich vollkommen unter Kontrolle", antwortete Mr Weasley und auch er schien nicht weniger Hass in der Stimme zu haben, als die beiden Jungen. Sie traten auf die Tür zu. „Ah, Mr Weasley!", sagte Lucius Malfoy. Die ganze Truppe, bestehend aus Mr und Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny, blieb stehen. „ Na, Potter, hast du dich gerade nett mit Diggorys Freundin unterhalten?", sagte Malfoy mit einem gemeinem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen sollte", erwiderte Harry kühl. Die elektrische Spannung zwischen Mr Malfoy und Mr Weasley, sowie die zwischen Draco und Harry, Ron und Hermine schien sich mehr denn je aufzuladen. „Kommt schon, lasst uns gehen", sagte Mr Weasley und seine geballte Faust zitterte. „Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts, Potter", sagte Malfoy, doch es war nicht annähernd so freundlich, wie das von Cho. Sie verließen den Laden. „Einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolltest du Malfoy eine verpassen, Dad!", sagte Ron zu seinem Vater. „Wollte ich auch", sagte Mr Weasley und atmete tief ein, „Aber dann hab ich mich daran erinnert, dass es den Orden gibt. Oh Molly, ich schwöre dir, dieses Jahr krieg ich ihn dran. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!"Mr Weasley brodelte förmlich vor Wut. Seine Frau versuchte ihn etwas zu beschwichtigen. „Arthur, werf' nicht mit Kürbissen, wenn du im Glashaus sitzt! Wir schaffen das schon. Du wirst sehen, Malfoy wird seine gerechte Strafe bekommen."„Oh, das hoffe ich auch!" „Kinder, wir müssen noch mal zum Hauptquartier. Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, oder?", fragte Mrs Weasley die vier. Ron, Hermine und Ginny sahen aus den Augenwinkeln zu Harry. Dem war das peinlich bewusst. Eigentlich wollte er nicht dort hin. Er wusste, dass alles dort ihn an Sirius erinnern würde. Doch trotzdem, sagte er: „Nein, haben wir nicht, oder?", fügte Harry hinzu und sah die anderen an. Die schüttelten eifrig die Köpfe. Sie nahmen Die U- Bahn und gingen dann zwischen den Häusern 11 und 13 entlang. Alle stellten sie sich den Orden des Phönix vor und schon konnten sie in das Haus eintreten. „Wir müssen dann sofort zu einer Versammlung", sagte Mrs Weasley im Flüsterton, um das Portrait von Mrs Black nicht aufzuwecken. Sie und Mr Weasley gingen nach unten in die Keller. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny gingen in das Zimmer, in dem Harry und Ron letztes Jahr geschlafen hatten. Dort setzten sie sich auf die Betten. Harry und Ron auf das eine, Hermine und Ginny auf das andere. Ron, Hermine und Ginny überlegten, was der Orden gerade beschloss, zu unternehmen. Harry jedoch schwieg beharrlich und hörte nur zu. Irgendwann begann er zu träumen, ja so musste es gewesen sein. Er sah Sirius und sich in dem Raum, wo Sirius früher Seidenschnabel gehalten hatte. Sirius saß bei dem Tier und er, Harry, stand an der Tür. Harry ging auf Sirius zu, der ihn anlächelte. „Sirius", flüsterte Harry. Er bemerkte, wie es um ihn ruhig wurde. Eigentlich wollte Harry nicht, aber er öffnete die Augen. Ron, Hermine und Ginny starrten ihn an. „Was?", fragte Harry, denn er wusste tatsächlich nicht, warum die drei ihn so anstarrten. „Harry, geht's dir gut?", fragte Hermine mit leicht geöffnetem Mund. „Ja, klar", sagte Harry. Er war schockiert, dass sie ihn nun schon für verrückt hielten, wenn er sich nicht an ihrem Gespräch beteiligte. „Du hast gerade von Sirius gesprochen", sagte Ron mit leiser Stimme. „Ach quatsch, das habt ihr euch nur eingebildet", sagte Harry und hielt damit die Sache für beschlossen. „Du glaubst, dass wir uns einbilden, dass du klar und deutlich Sirius, komm zurück gesagt hast?", sagte Ginny. „Was hab ich?", fragte Harry verdutzt. „Du hast gesagt,...", fing Ron an. „Ich weiß was ich gesagt habe. Ich meine ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass ich es gesagte habe, versteht ihr?", sagte Harry. Die anderen sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Ehrlich gesagt", sagte Hermine, „ach, wie soll ich das nur ausdrücken... Nein!" „Also ich meine, das ich schon verstanden habe, was Ginny gesagt hat. Ihr wisst schon, das was ich gesagt haben soll. Klar soweit?", sagte Harry und Ron, Hermine und Ginny nickten. „So, aber mir ist nicht bewusst, dass ich es gesagt habe. Ich hab es nicht bemerkt, jetzt kapiert?"Wieder nickten sie und sahen ihn weiter an. „Noch was?", fragte Harry und es kam etwas aggressiver rüber, als es eigentlich sein sollte. Nun sahen die drei auf den Boden. „'Schuldigung", sagte Harry, „War nicht so gemeint." „Harry, wenn du mit uns reden willst, dann tu das. Das ist okay", sagte Hermine und Ron gab ihr mit einem eindeutigen Kopfrucken seine Zustimmung. Sie redete weiter. „Als meine Großmutter gestorben ist, da war ich auch sehr traurig, aber..."Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Harry unterbrach sie. „Schon gut! Mir geht's toll, okay! Ich hab mich noch nie besser gefühlt. Warum sollte es mir auch schlecht gehen?", brüllte er. Hermine und Ron sahen wieder betreten zu Boden. Und dann- KLATSCH! Ginny war vom Bett aufgesprungen, zu Harry gegangen und hatte ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst. Harry hielt sich die Wange und sah Rons Schwester bestürzt an. „Mensch, Harry, krieg' dich wieder ein!", sie war außer sich vor Wut, „Du musst endlich akzeptieren, dass Sirius tot ist. Glaubst du für uns andere ist das leicht? Du bist nicht der Einzige, der Sirius gemocht hat! Und Ron und Hermine versuchen dir zu helfen und du Idiot schreist sie deswegen an. Komm mal wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen!"Das hatte gesessen. Sie hatte Recht, das wusste Harry, doch wollte er es nicht zugeben. Natürlich hatten die anderen Sirius auch gemocht, aber er war immerhin sein Pate und der einzige Mensch den Harry aus seiner Familie noch hatte (zumindest, der einzige freundliche Mensch aus seiner Familie). Harry drehte sich um und ging auf die Tür zu. Er wollte alleine sein, um nachzudenken, um traurig zu sein. So genau wusste er das nicht. Doch wieder war es Ginny die ihn aufhielt. „Du wirst jetzt sofort mit den Beiden reden", sagte sie energisch. „Und dann?", fing Harry in ruhigem Ton an, „Was ändert das dann? Nichts. Ron und Hermine wüssten genau über mich bescheid, doch das würde ihnen auch nichts nützen. Wie wollten sie mir denn dann helfen?" Harry hatte Wut im Bauch. Er hätte am liebsten so laut geschrieen, wie es ihm seine Stimme erlaubte. Doch in diesem Moment spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Es war Ron. „Harry...", fing er an doch wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte. Hermine kam und umarmte Harry. „Harry wir wissen was du durchmachst, auch wenn du glaubst, dass wir es nicht tun. Aber wir sind deine Freunde, du kannst es uns erzählen. Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen", schluchzte sie. Harry kam sich schlecht vor. Er hatte sie angeschrieen und ihnen den Rücken gewandt und Ron und Hermine wollten ihm nur helfen. Er wusste das er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte. „Es ist ja wirklich nett, dass ihr mir helfen wollt", sagte Harry, „aber ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen, versteht ihr?"„Das hättest du uns sagen können. Wir hätten das doch verstanden!", sagte Ron. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte Harry. „Es braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun. Sag' uns einfach bescheid, wenn du reden möchtest. Wir hören dir zu", sagte Hermine und Ron und sie lächelten Harry an. Harry lächelte matt zurück. „So, das wäre getan", sagte Ginny mit triumphierendem Blick. „Übrigens", sagte Harry und sah Ginny an, „Das hat irre weh getan, weißt du das eigentlich?"„Ja, und du hattest auch bitter nötig!"Ron kicherte. „Was gibt's denn da zu lachen?", fragte Harry und musste lächeln. „Netter Abdruck!", gluckste Ron. Harry musste lachen und auch Hermine und Ginny stimmten mit ein.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit, neue Strategien auszugrübeln, wie sie Malfoy eins auswischen könnten. Zumindest taten dies Harry und Ron. Hermine und Ginny diskutierten ausgiebig darüber, ob Ginny das Richtige getan hatte, als sie wieder mit Michael etwas anfing. Als die Sitzung des Ordens vorbei war, fuhren sie wieder in den Fuchsbau, wo Mrs Weasley etwas köstliches zu essen zauberte ( im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ). Danach waren sie alle so müde, dass erst Ginny, dann Hermine und schließlich auch Harry und Ron sofort nach dem Abendessen zu Bett gingen. Sie alle schliefen ohne auch noch einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken ein und selbst Harry hatte in dieser Nacht keine Alpträume von Sirius oder dem Friedhof.

Am nächsten Tag passierte nicht gerade sehr viel, abgesehen davon, das Errol während des Frühstücks durch das Fenster in die Spüle krachte. Doch selbst das war nicht sonderlich spannend. Ron meinte, das hätte die alte Eule letzten Dienstag schon einmal getan. „Ich freue mich schon wieder richtig auf Hogwarts, ihr nicht?", sagte Hermine. Hogwarts. Der Ort, den Harry am meisten mochte, noch mehr als den Fuchsbau sogar. Dort war sein zu Hause nicht bei den Dursleys oder bei den Weasleys. Auch wenn die Weasleys tausendmal so nett zu ihm wären wie jetzt, seine Meinung würde er nicht so schnell ändern. Hogwarts hatte für Harry etwas, das er nirgendwo anders fand. Es hatte etwas geheimnisvolles an sich. Und zugleich etwas offenes, als ob er es besser kennen würde, als seine Westentasche. Hogwarts strahlte eine gewisse Gefährlichkeit aus, aber zugleich war es beschützend und behaglich. Harry nickte und lächelte milde, um Hermines Frage zu beantworten. „Na dann, habt ihr ja Glück, dass es übermorgen schon los geht", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Was?", fragte Harry, „Übermorgen?"„Ja, mein Lieber, habt ihr schon die Zeit vergessen, oder warum erstaunt dich das so?", fragte sie und kicherte dann. „Sehr witzig, Mum!", gab Ron zurück, „Natürlich nicht! Aber wir..."„Aber ihr, was?", fragte Mrs Weasley mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Freut ihr euch schon auf den Unterricht?"„Ja, klar Mum, ganz besonders auf Zaubertränke!", sagte Ron in sehr ironischem Ton. Harry und Hermine lachten. Der restliche Tag und der darauf folgende gingen ziemlich schnell vorbei. Für Harrys Geschmack etwas zu schnell. Denn kaum hatte Mrs Weasley gesagt, in zwei Tagen ginge es wieder in die Schule, da war es auch schon der Abend vor der Abfahrt und Harry hatte noch nicht einmal ein paar Socken in seinen Koffer gepackt. Mrs Weasley kochte wie immer für sie. Bill, Charly und die Zwillinge waren auch wieder mit dabei. Nach dem Essen war Harry so müde, dass er am liebsten einfach in sein Bett gefallen und eingeschlafen wäre. Aber er musste ja noch seinen Koffer packen. Dabei fand er wieder die Scherben des Spiegels den Sirius ihm einmal gegeben hatte. Harry spielte mit dem Gedanken sie wegzuschmeißen, überlegte es sich jedoch anders. Er wickelte sie in ein paar Socken zu seinem Spickoskop. Nach einer halben Stunde war er dann endlich fertig und konnte sich endlich in sein warmes und gemütliches Bett legen. Er schlief ohne auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken ein.

Das Erste das Harry am nächsten Morgen sah, war Rons roter Schopf, der sich direkt über ihm befand. „Aufstehen! Los, beeil dich. Wir haben verpennt! Mum dreht schon völlig durch!"Harry stand auf zog sich so schnell wie es möglich war an und rannte dann mit Ron zusammen runter um ein kleines Frühstück hinunterzuschlingen. Zwischendurch rief Mrs Weasley hektisch „Beeilt euch, beeilt euch!"was auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich war, wo sie eh schon alle durch das Haus rannten wie von der Tarantel gestochen. Der eine trug seinen Koffer die Treppe runter, der andere wollte rauf. Mindestens alle fünf Minuten knallten zwei von ihnen zusammen. Als sie dann endlich alle ihr Gepäck beisammen hatten luden sie alles in ein vom Ministerium zu Verfügung gestelltes Auto. Mr Weasley half ihnen dabei. Sie fuhren in einem Tempo, dass Hermine schon wieder leicht grün anlaufen ließ. Am Bahnhof gingen sie wie gewöhnlich durch zu Gleis neun drei viertel, stiegen schnell in den Zug, schnappten sich ein Abteil in dem sie ihre Koffer verstauten und gingen dann noch einmal auf den Bahnsteig. Dort verabschiedeten sie sich von Mr und Mrs Weasley. Doch viel Zeit verbrachten sie nicht mehr auf dem Bahnsteig, denn ein greller Pfiff ertönte, der ihnen, Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny sagte, dass sie einsteigen mussten. Sie lehnten sich noch aus dem Fenster und winkten. Dann waren Mr und Mrs Weasley und der Bahnhof verschwunden. Harry ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen und Hermine sah ihn an. „Geht's dir gut?", fragte sie. Eigentlich ging Harry diese Frage die letzte Zeit auf die Nerven, doch diesmal konnte er ganz offen und ehrlich sagen, dass es so war.


	3. Schicksal

**Schicksal**

Harry, Ron und Hermine sprachen nicht so viel wie sonst miteinander, während der Zug durch das Land ratterte. Hermine fragte ein paar Mal nach der Uhrzeit, während sie und Ron aus dem Fenster starrten. Harry jedoch sah auf seine Füße ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Er dachte an das Gespräch mit Dumbledore, in dem der Schulleiter ihm, Harry, gesagt hatte, dass er Zeuge der Prophezeiung gewesen sei. Und, dass es in dieser hieß, dass nur Harry Voldemort töten könne und umgekehrt. Dass Harry eines Tages Opfer oder Mörder sein würde. Harry hatte Ron und Hermine nichts davon erzählt. Noch nicht. Er hatte es damals einfach nicht über sich gebracht, wo sie doch gerade den Schock überwunden hatten den Todessern entkommen zu sein und glücklich waren, schnell wieder zu genesen. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken es ihnen jetzt zu sagen, wo sie alleine waren, wo sie noch keinen Stress wegen der Schule hatten, wo Ron und Hermine in Ruhe das verarbeiten konnten, was Harry ihnen zu sagen hatte. „Ähm", setzte Harry an und Ron und Hermine drehten sich vom Fenster weg und sahen ihn an. „Ich muss euch noch was erzählen", sagte Harry. Ron und Hermine warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Dann sahen sie wieder Harry an. Der sah den beiden in die Augen. Hermines waren weit geöffnet und ihr Mund stand ein wenig offen. Ron hingegen hatte die Brauen hochgezogen, und in seinem Blick lag etwas aufgeregtes. „Ist es etwas wegen Sirius?", fragte Hermine im Flüsterton. „Nein", sagte Harry und wusste nicht recht wie er anfangen sollte. Er konnte schließlich nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Harry konnte sich schon ausmalen, wie beide reagieren würden. Hermine würde beide Hände vor den Mund schlagen und nichts sagen. Ron würde... was würde Ron wohl tun? Harry konnte es sich doch nicht wirklich vorstellen. Er kannte seine Freunde gut, aber dies war eine Situation, der man nicht alle Tage durchlebte. „Ich habe nach dieser Nacht... im Ministerium, mit Dumbledore gesprochen, und da hat er mir gesa-" Doch weiter kam Harry nicht, denn die Abteiltür ging auf. Ginny, Neville und Luna kamen hinein. „Stören wir?", fragte Ginny. „Nein, nein, setzt euch", sagte Harry und war froh darüber, dass sie gekommen waren, denn jetzt konnte er sich noch überlegen, wie er Ron und Hermine all das beibrachte, was Dumbledore ihm damals gesagt hatte. Alle die damals mit in der Mysteriumsabteilung dabei waren, befanden sich nun in dem Abteil. Doch niemand sprach auch nur ein Wort darüber und Harry war dankbar dafür. Er meinte zu bemerken, dass Neville sich etwas verändert hatte. Er war jetzt viel selbstbewusster und nicht mehr so leicht einzuschüchtern. Das zeigte sich, als Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle in das Abteil gestürmt kamen. „Seht mal", sagte Malfoy in seinem üblichen spöttischen Ton, „Die Verlierertruppe!"„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass wir Verlierer sind, Malfoy", erwiderte Harry kühl, „Immerhin saß dein Vater doch in Askaban, oder nicht?"Malfoy lief rot an. „Pass auf was du sagst, Potter. Du weißt wir haben immer noch eine offene Rechnung."Crabbe und Goyle schlossen die Tür. „Und da gerade niemand hier draußen zu sein scheint..."Malfoys Hand glitt in seine Umhangtasche, während er gehässig grinste. Doch Neville stand auf und hatte seinen Zauberstab schon gezückt. „Wenn du Harry oder den anderen auch nur ein Haar krümmst, dann...", sagte Neville selbstsicher. „Was, dann? Willst du mich dann mit deinen schlotternden Knien verdreschen?", sagte Malfoy spöttisch und wackelte mit den Knien. Crabbe und Goyle lachten, was Malfoys Grinsen noch ein bisschen breiter werden ließ. Neville schien zu brodeln vor Zorn. Dann schrie er „_Stupor"_ und Malfoy kippte hinten über. Crabbe und Goyle machten noch dümmere Gesichter als sonst, schnappten sich den bewusstlosen Malfoy und verschwanden. „ Neville, das war richtig gut!", lobte Harry ihn. „Nein", gab Ron zurück, „Das war erste Sahne, Neville!" Neville lief hochrot an und grinste verlegen.

Die drei bleiben noch eine ganze Weile und so hatte Harry keine Gelegenheit, Ron und Hermine über sein Schicksal aufzuklären. Während Harry meist schweigend ihren Unterhaltungen lauschte, fiel ihm auf, dass Ron auffällig oft zu Hermine hinüber sah, wenn sie es nicht bemerkte. Er grinste innerlich und konnte sich nun schon denken, was Ron ihm hatte sagen wollen, wenn Hermine nicht dabei war. Es war nicht schwer erkennbar, dass Ron sich in Hermine verknallt hatte. Harry blickte zur Tür, an der Cho gerade vorbei ging. Ihre Augen trafen die Harrys für einen Moment, dann drehte sie ihr Gesicht weg. Hinter ihr kam Michael Corner zum Vorschein. Harry spürte im Gegensatz zu dem Augenblick, wo er erfahren hatte, dass Cho und Michael zusammen waren, einen leichten Stich der Eifersucht. Warum befand er sich immer noch in ihrer Nähe, wenn sie doch Schluss gemacht hatten? Harry hatte bis jetzt immer gedacht, dass wenn jemand Schluss gemacht hatte, er dem anderen aus dem Weg gehen wollte. So war Cho zumindest immer mit ihm umgesprungen (auch, wenn sie nie richtig zusammen gewesen waren, damit Cho hätte Schluss machen können!). Harry schreckte zusammen als sein Name fiel. „Was ist mit mir?", fragte er und blickte immer noch auf Cho, die auf dem Gang in eine Art Stau geraten war und somit weiterhin vor der Abteiltür der sechs stand. „Was läuft eigentlich zwischen dir und ihr?", wollte Ginny wissen. Harry fragte sich allmählich, warum ihn das ständig jemand fragte. Es fing an zu nerven! „Nichts", sagte er wahrheitsgetreu. „Nun ja, 'nichts' ist nun wirklich nicht ganz richtig, Harry", sagte Hermine korrigierend, „Immerhin trefft ihr euch wieder!"„Ach ja, hatte ich ganz vergessen", sagte Harry und tatsächlich war es ihm entfallen. Auf dem Gang löste sich die Aufstauung der Schüler, Cho ging weiter und verschwand. Harry seufzte. „Aus diesem Mädchen kann man nicht schlau werden", sagte Ron mürrisch, „Erst heult sie Harry ständig die Hucke voll und faselt nur irgendetwas von Cedric, dann ist sie mit diesem Idiot von Corner abgezogen-", Ginny räusperte sich vernehmlich und offensichtlich beleidigt, „- und jetzt kommt sie wieder angekrochen. Das ist doch irgendwie- autsch!", schrie er auf. Hermine hatte ihm hart gegen das Schienbein getreten. Harry jedoch gab Ron stillschweigend Recht. Auch wenn Ron eigentlich etwas anderes hatte sagen wollen, was Cho da abzog war autsch. Er wurde ausgetauscht wie es ihr gerade passte. Wie ein Kleidungsstück, das man zurück in den Schrank hing, weil es nicht zu dem Anlass passte, zu dem man geladen war. Harry mochte Cho, doch so richtig sicher war er sich nicht, dass es ihr auch immer noch – oder überhaupt einmal- so ging. Harry verfiel wieder in seine Überlegung, ob das, was Ron gesagt hatte- also, dass Cho Harry nur mochte, weil er bei Cedrics Tod dabei gewesen war- wirklich stimmte. Wieder einmal unterbrach Hermine ihn dabei. „Sag mal, Harry, wann treffen ihr euch eigentlich?", sagte sie hastig. „Hermine!", sagte Harry genervt, „Wie oft willst du mich das noch fragen?!"„Tut mir Leid!", sagte sie verlegen, „Ich bin halt vergesslich!"Ron sah sie ungläubig an. „Hermine, du kannst 'Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts' und unsere sämtlichen Schulbücher auswendig und da behauptest du, du wärst vergesslich?"„Hornochse!", giftete Hermine ihn an. „Ziege!", fauchte Ron zurück. „Schneckenspucker!" „Besserwisserin!"„Kennt ihr eigentlich das Sprichwort 'Was sich neckt, das liebt sich'?", sagte Harry mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns auf dem Gesicht. „Bist du noch ganz dicht?", schrieen beide gleichzeitig Harry an, während sie rot anliefen und Ginny, Neville, Luna und Harry anfingen zu lachen. Eine laute Stimme schallte wie immer durch den Zug und verkündete, dass sie in zehn Minuten in Hogwarts wären. Neville, Ginny und Luna gingen. Es wäre jetzt vielleicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Harry gewesen, es Ron und Hermine zu sagen, wenn sie nicht viel zu beschäftigt damit gewesen wären, sich ihre Umhänge anzuziehen und ihren ganzen anderen Krempel zusammenzusuchen. Aber wenn er es ihnen jetzt nicht erzählen konnte, wann hatte er das nächste Mal Gelegenheit dazu? „Ich wollte euch doch noch was sagen", setzte Harry an. Doch in diesem Moment stoppte der Zug. „Los, komm schon Harry, dann bekommen wir vielleicht 'ne Kutsche für uns."Sie stiegen aus und Harry sah wieder die Thestrale, die vor die Kutschen gespannt waren. „Was starrst du denn so auf... Ach ja, hab ich ganz vergessen, du siehst ja die Viecher! Ich bin ja schon ein bisschen neugierig wie sie aussehen", sagte Ron. „Sie sind keine Viecher. Und ich rate dir lieber neugierig zu bleiben. Ich weiß nicht, den Tod sehen, das ist doch...", sagte Hermine und verstummte sofort, denn diesmal war es Ron, der _ihr_ einen Tritt verpasste. Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Beide sahen Harry an. „Würdet ihr bitte aufhören so viel Rücksicht auf mich zu nehmen, das macht das nur noch schlimmer, was ihr zu verhindern versucht", sagte Harry und seufzte erneut. „Los lasst uns einsteigen!"

Als sie an dem Eichenportal ankamen, fing es an zu regnen. Sie gingen schnell hinein und suchten sich in der Großen Halle einen Platz am Gryffindor – Tisch. Der fast kopflose Nick saß ihnen gegenüber. „Ach Harry, wolltest du uns nicht noch was sagen?", fragte Hermine. „Nicht jetzt, hier sind zu viele Leute", murmelte Harry ihr zu. Und gerade als er geendet hatte, tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. Es war Professor McGonagall. „Potter, der Schulleiter möchte sie sprechen.", sagte sie. „Ich hab nichts gemacht!", sagte Harry instinktiv. Er war letztes Jahr so daran gewöhnt gewesen, dass er für alles verantwortlich gemacht wurde. „Das sagt auch keiner, Potter", gab sie zurück und rümpfte die Nase, „Es hat persönliche Gründe"Sie ging ihm voraus. „Na das is ja noch schlimmer!", murmelte Harry Ron zu der daraufhin kicherte, ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter gab und sagte: „Du bist Du-weißt-schon-wem mehrere Male entkommen, da wirst du das auch noch schaffen, Alter!"„Nun beeilen sie sich Potter", rief McGonagall. Harry stand auf und ging ihr hinterher. Als sie vor Dumbledores Büro standen, sagte Professor McGonagall „Zuckerfederkiel"und schon kam die Wendeltreppe zum Vorschein und schlängelte sich nach oben. Harry stellte sich darauf und als er an der Tür war klopfte Harry an.

Dumbledore bat ihn herein. „Harry, wie schön dich gesund und munter wieder zu sehen!", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte. „Setz dich doch". „Gut", sagte Harry und tat wie ihm geheißen. „Harry ich wollte dich nur fragen wie es dir geht", sagte Dumbledore und faltete seine Hände auf der Schreibtischplatte. Harry war verdutzt. Deshalb holte Dumbledore ihn zu sich in sein Büro? „Gut", sagte Harry noch einmal. Dumbledores verblüffend blaue Augen bohrten sich in die Harrys. Er fühlte sich dabei wie geröntgt und sah deshalb woanders hin. „Harry, hast du Ron und Hermine von unserem Gespräch erzählt?"„Nein, noch nicht, der passende Augenblick war noch nicht da", sagte Harry und kam sich bei diesem Satz irgendwie bescheuert vor. Der passende Augenblick war noch nicht da.... „Also hast du vor es ihnen zu erzählen?", fragte Dumbledore und Harry blickte wieder in seine Augen. „Ja, ich dachte sie sollten es erfahren... oder nicht?"Jetzt war Harry verwirrter als er zuvor schon war. „Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir, aber sag mir mal eines Harry. Wie behandeln sie dich im Augenblick?" „Sie springen im Moment sehr vorsichtig mit mir um, wenn sie das meinen", sagte Harry, „Die beiden versuchen ständig mich aufzuheitern und daran zu hindern nachzudenken und überhaupt... an Sirius zu denken"„Und wie findest du das Harry?", fragte Dumbledore mit seiner ruhigen Art. „Nun ja, es ist ein wenig nervig", gab Harry zu. „Und was glaubst du werden sie tun, wenn du ihnen erzählst, dass du Voldemort eines Tages töten musst oder umgekehrt?"„Ich hab mir schon überlegt wie sie darauf reagieren werde,..."„ Nein, nein, Harry du verstehst mich falsch. Wie glaubst du werden sie mit dir umgehen wenn sie das wissen?"„Nun ich weiß nicht so genau", sagte Harry und verfiel ins grübeln, „Wahrscheinlich noch behutsamer, als sie es jetzt schon tun. Vielleicht darf ich dann nicht mal mehr atmen..." Dumbledore lachte. „Wie gesagt, Harry es ist deine Entscheidung, aber überleg es dir. Und nun bin ich schon fast am verhungern. Ich finde wir sollten runter gehen Harry, damit das Loch in meinem Magen gefüllt wird."Er und Harry standen auf und gingen aus dem Büro. Unterwegs sprach niemand ein Wort. Dann ging Dumbledore zum Lehrertisch an der Stirnseite der Halle und Harry ging zurück zu Ron und Hermine. „Und, was wollte er nun?", fragte Ron. „Genau das was ich befürchtet hatte! Was _persönliches_", sagte Harry und wieder kicherte Ron. „Du hast die Auswahl verpasst", fügte er hinzu. „Na ja, ich werd's schon überleben, oder?"„Denk ich auch", gab Ron zurück und in der Halle wurde es sehr leise. Dumbledore war aufgestanden.

Während Dumbledore vorne seine übliche Rede hielt, hörte Harry nicht hin sondern überlegte, was er tun sollte. Sollte er es Ron und Hermine erzählen, oder besser nicht? Das machte Harry den ganzen Abend über zu schaffen. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm hatte er seine Entscheidung getroffen. Harry war froh, dass alle Gryffindors sofort hoch in die Schlafsäle gingen. „Hermine, Ron. Wartet kurz, ja?", sagte Harry, worauf seine Freunde ihn verwirrt ansahen. Als Harry keine Türen mehr hören konnte, die zugingen, erzählte er den beiden, deren Münder immer weiter offen standen, je mehr Harry erzählte, alles aus dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore vor über zwei Monaten. Als Harry geendet hatte, sagten sie nichts, sondern starrten nur in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Harry", sagte Ron dann endlich, „Ist da wirklich so?"Was für eine blöde Frage, dachte sich Harry. „Glaubst du er denkt sich so was aus? Er heißt doch nicht Malfoy!", sagte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich geh jetzt schlafen", fügt sie hinzu und verschwand. „Harry lass uns auch gehen, ja? Ich bin völlig schockie... ich meine kaputt", sagte Ron und Harry und er erhoben sich und gingen in ihren Schlafsaal. Ihre Koffer standen wie üblich schon für sie bereit. Ron und Harry zogen sich stumm die Pyjamas an und legten sich in ihre Betten. „Nacht", sagte Ron stumpf. „Nacht", antwortete Harry. Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite und war sich nun doch nicht mehr so sicher, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.


	4. Hermines Wahn

**Hermines Wahn**

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen sehr früh auf. Müde und nachdenklich sah er auf die Uhr. Es war erst zehn Minuten nach fünf. Harry schloss die Augen und ließ sich zurück in sein Kissen sinken. Er war diese Nacht mehrmals aufgewacht. Die Erinnerung, wie Ron und Hermine reagiert hatten, hatte ihn wach gehalten oder nur ein, zwei Stunden am Stück schlafen lassen. Doch jetzt, da Harry wach war, konnte er nicht mehr einschlafen. Das Geräusch des prasselnden Regens draußen, der an die Fensterscheiben hämmerte, ließ sich nicht überhören. Und so stieg Harry leise aus dem Bett um Ron, Dean, Seamus und Neville nicht aufzuwecken, zog sich an, schlich zur Schlafsaaltür und ging die Treppe hinunter in den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sah sich um. Ein behagliches Feuer knisterte im Kamin und erhellte den Raum. Alles war still und friedlich, ganz anders als sonst, wenn viele Schüler im Raum saßen und redeten, ihre Hausaufgaben machten, anderen Streiche und Zaubererschach spielten. Harry fläzte sich in einen Sessel vor dem Feuer und starrte hinein. So wie es flackerte, hatte es etwas Beruhigendes. Alle Probleme, Gedanken und Sorgen wurden jetzt aus Harrys Kopf vertrieben und nach ungefähr zehn Minuten des Nichtstuns wurden Harrys Lider schwer. Schließlich schlief er wieder ein. Keine Träume suchten ihn nun Heim oder raubten ihm den Schlaf und erst als jemand in Harrys Nähe sprach, wurde er wach. „Glaubst du es geht ihm gut?", hörte Harry Rons unsichere Stimme. „Ja, ja. Er atmet noch!", hörte er Hermines Stimme, nicht ganz so unsicher wie die Rons, doch immer noch besorgt. Harry schlug die Augen auf. „Harry?", sagte Hermine die links von Harry stand, „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"„Ja, natürlich!", sagte Harry und stand so schnell auf den Beinen, dass Ron und Hermine erschrocken zurücksprangen. „Wie bist du hier her gekommen?", wollte Ron wissen. „Ich war ziemlich früh wach, bin dann hier runter gekommen und muss wieder eingeschlafen sein. Was ist? Was habt ihr?", sagte Harry und sah abwechselnd seine beiden Freunde an. „Gar nichts!", sagte Hermine rasch, „Lasst uns frühstücken gehen."

Sie gingen hinunter in die Große Halle, wo Professor McGonagall gerade am Gryffindor Tisch die neuen Stundenpläne verteilte. Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich neben Ginny, die gerade ihren Toast mit Marmelade bestrich. „Guten Morgen!", sagte Hermine zu ihr und schnappte sich ebenfalls einen Toast. Auch Ron langte zu, doch Harry hatte keinen Appetit. Der Satz „Er atmet noch", machte ihm mächtig zu schaffen. Was hieß „noch"? Glaubten Ron und Hermine vielleicht Harry sei ein armes, schwaches Kerlchen, das eines Tages von Voldemort umgebracht werden könnte, wenn er nicht schon vorher den Löffel abgab, weil er eines Tages in einem Sessel einfach aufhören oder vergessen würde zu atmen? „Du isst ja gar nichts, Harry", bemerkte Ginny. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn besorgt an, was Harry ziemlich auf die Nerven ging. „Geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte Ron. „Doch, doch! Mir geht's blendend!", sagte Harry und langte nach einem Toast an dem er nur ein wenig herumkaute. Ein großer Tumult brach los. Flügelrascheln ertönte und über hundert Eulen schwebten in die Halle und überbrachte ihren Besitzern oder Empfängern ihre Briefe und Pakete. Hermine bekam den Tagespropheten und einen Brief von einer großen grauen Eule. Harry erhielt eine kleine Notiz von Hagrid, die Hedwig ihm brachte. Harry streichelte ihr übers Gefieder, sie schuhute, nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft und flog hoch in die Eulerei. Auf dem kleinen Zettel hatte Hagrid eine krakelige Nachricht geschrieben:

_Lieber Harry,_

_Komm doch heute Abend ma' runter zu mir. Bring Ron und Hermine nicht mit. Ich muss alleine mit dir sprechen._

_Bis dann, Hagrid_

Harry faltete das Pergament zusammen und steckte es in die Umhangtasche. Was Hagrid wohl von ihm wollte? Plötzlich hörte Harry ein leises Schnauben und ein spöttisches Kichern. Es kam von Hermine, die gerade ihren Brief las. Harry sah sie verwirrt an. Auch Ron beäugte nun Hermine. Das Kichern wurde allmählich zu einem lauten Lachen, das durch die ganze Halle tönte und die Nachbartische verstummen ließ. Hermine stand auf ohne ihren Brief noch eines Blickes zu würdigen und ging immer noch laut lachend aus der Großen Halle. Harry und Ron starrten ihr mit offenem Mund nach. „Was war das denn?", sagte Ron bevor er sich den Brief schnappte, ihn durchlas und ihn dann Harry in die Hände klatschte. „Lies dir das durch!", sagte er zornig und entrüstet zugleich. Harry warf Ron einen raschen Blick zu, dann las er sich den Brief durch. Dieser war kurz gehalten, doch seine Worte waren klar und deutlich:

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich muss dir sagen, dass es zwischen uns nicht mehr funktioniert. Wir sehen uns nie und über Briefe eine Beziehung zu führen ist einfach nicht richtig. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich mag dich wirklich sehr, aber ich habe hier jemand neues gefunden. Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Du wirst immer eine gute Freundin für mich sein!_

_Victor_

„Wow!", sagte Harry, „Der hat ja Mut!"Er musste aus irgendeinem Grund, den er selbst nicht wusste, grinsen, hörte aber sofort wieder auf, als er Rons Miene sah. „Was erlaubt der sich eigentlich?", sagte Ron aufgebracht, „Es tut ihm zwar Leid, was er ihr damit antut, aber er hat schon 'ne Neue! Er scheint ja ziemlich schnell drüber hinweg gekommen zu sein."Ron rauchte förmlich vor Zorn. Dann wurde er schlagartig besorgt und blickte zur Tür, wo Hermine erst vor ein paar Minuten herausstolziert war. Harry, völlig überrascht von Rons plötzlichem Stimmungsumschwung, sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an und sagte: „Und da fragt ihr mich ständig, ob es mir gut geht. _Ich _sollte _euch_ das fragen!"„Ob es ihr wohl gut geht?", sagte Ron und starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, wo Hermine verschwunden war, offenbar, ohne Harrys Worte wahrgenommen zu haben. Harry musste schon wieder grinsen. „Warum gehst du ihr nicht nach und siehst wie es ihr geht?", fragte er und Ron war sofort wild entschlossen. „Ja!", sagte er, „Lass uns gehen!"„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht", sagte Harry und sah Ron mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ron schien verwirrt. „Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt..."„ Dass _du_ zu ihr gehen sollst", beendete Harry den Satz. „Und mit _'du' _meinte ich eigentlich _nur_ dich!"„Wieso kommst du nicht mit?", fragte Ron. „Weil das deine Gelegenheit ist, Mann!", sagte Harry und biss ein Stück von seinem Toast ab, der, obwohl Harry ihn schon seit fünf Minuten aß, immer noch fast gar nicht angegessen war. „Wie...meinst du?", sagte Ron misstrauisch. „Ich meine", sagte Harry erklärend, „ dass wenn man nicht blind ist, man deutlich erkennen kann, dass du in Hermine verkna..." „Schhhh!", machte Ron, sah sich um ob jemand Harry gehört hatte und fuchtelte mit den Händen. „Nicht so laut! Du weißt es also? Hat Ginny es dir erzählt?"Ron blickte sich wieder um, doch diesmal wütend und offenbar auf der Sucher nach seiner Schwester. „Ron, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass man es daran erkennt, wie du dich verhältst. Das ist echt auffällig", sagte Harry. Ron funkelte ihn an. „Du bist auch nicht besser bei dem Tornadofan!", sagte er säuerlich. „Tornadofan?", fragte Harry unsicher, „Wen meinst du?"„Na Chang!", brüllte Ron. Jetzt war es an Harry „Schhhh"zu machen. Cho hatte sich gerade zu ihm umgedreht, vermutlich auf Grund Rons Geschrei. Harry grinste verlegen und winkte ihr zu. Sie grinste zurück und wandte sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu. „Tut mir Leid!", flüsterte Ron. „Schon gut! Lass uns aufhören zu streiten und lieber nach Hermine sehen", sagte Harry. „Zusammen?", fragte Ron. „Ja, zusammen."

Harry und Ron machten sich auf die Suche nach Hermine, doch fanden sie sie nicht. Sie war nicht auf dem Klo (Harry und Ron hatten Parvati gefragt, als sie aus dem Mädchenklo kam), sie war nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum und auch nicht in der Bibliothek. Schließlich hatten die beiden keine Zeit mehr. Der Unterricht fing in zehn Minuten an. Harry sah auf seinen Stundenplan. „Wir haben als erstes Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", sagte Ron, der ebenfalls seinen Stundenplan herausgeholt hatte. „Wer ist eigentlich der neue Lehrer?", wollte Harry wissen. „Keine Ahnung... ah, wo ist Hermine wenn man sie mal braucht?"„Mir ist heute Morgen niemand Neues aufgefallen, dir etwa?"„Nein", sagte Ron und verzerrte vor Konzentration das Gesicht. „Oder doch! Da war so eine Hexe..." „Geht's vielleicht ein bisschen genauer?", meinte Harry und sah Ron an. „Lass mich doch mal überlegen!"„Mach ich doch die ganze Zeit!", witzelte Harry. „Ja, ja, ja... ah jetzt weiß ich es wieder!", sagte Ron aufgeregt. „Sie hatte schwarze Haare und eine ziemlich lange Nase"„Du beschreibst gerade Snape", sagte Harry und fing an zu lachen, denn das Bild, wie Snape in den Kleidern von Nevilles Großmutter steckte, kam ihm wieder in den Kopf. „Ach ja", sagte Ron verlegen lächelnd, „Sie saß neben ihm, deswegen hab ich das wohl verwechselt. Okay, warte kurz." Harry verkniff sich einen Kommentar. „Ich glaube... Ich glaube sie hatte rote Haare, oder doch schwarze?"Ron war verwirrt. „Ach ich weiß es doch auch nicht!", sagte er wütend. „Na ja, wir werden es ja gleich sehen", sagte Harry beschwichtigend und er und Ron gingen zu dem Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Als Parvati und Levander vor ihnen auftauchten, hörten Harry und Ron auch sie darüber grübeln, wer der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war. „Ich hoffe es ist nicht Snape", flüsterte Parvati. Harry und Ron sahen sich an. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie Snape genommen haben - oder?", fragte Ron besorgt. „Nein!", sagte Harry und versuchte soviel Zuversicht wie nur möglich in seine Stimme zu legen. Aber wenn Dumbledore wirklich Snape eingestellt hatte, würde dieses Schuljahr für Harry der absolute Alptraum werden. Professor Snape, der fetthaarige und gemeine Lehrer für Zaubertränke, schikanierte Harry wo er nur konnte. Er hasste Harry, genauso wie Harry ihn hasste, schon allein deshalb, da Snape seinen Vater und Sirius nicht ausstehen konnte und über beide üble Geschichten erzählte und sie beleidigte. „Harry? Wo willst du hin?"Harry, aufgeschreckt, da er seinen Namen gehört hatte, blieb abrupt stehen und sah sich um. „Huh... was?"Harry war so in seinen Hassgedanken von Snape versunken gewesen, dass er direkt am Klassenzimmer vorbeigegangen war. Er lief zurück und Ron öffnete die Tür. Als sie eintraten, sahen sie Hermine an einem Tisch in der Mitte sitzen. „Hermine!", sagte Ron erstaunt, „Hier bist du also."„Wo sollte ich auch sonst sein?", sagte sie leicht spöttisch als Harry und Ron sich neben sie setzen. „Na ja, wir haben den Brief gelesen und da dachten wir..."Weiter kam Ron nicht, denn Hermine sah ihn nun zornfunkelnd an. „Ihr lest meine Post? Na das ist ja ganz hervorragend!"Sie schien offenkundig verärgert zu sein. „Hermine wir wollten doch nur wissen, was mit dir los ist. Deshalb haben wir es getan", versuchte Harry die Situation zu retten. Doch Hermine achtete nicht auf ihn. Und auch weitere Erklärungen ließ sie an sich abprallen. Plötzlich hörte man auf dem Flur ein Scheppern und ein lautes: „Verdammt!"Die ganze Klasse war mit einem schlag ruhig. Einige Zeit herrschte vollkommene Stille auf dem Korridor, dann konnte man deutliche klackernde Schritte vernehmen. Die Tür schwang auf und herein trat eine Hexe mit rot-goldenem Haar, ganz in schwarz gekleidet und mit einer menge Scherben in der Hand. Harry konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Ron sie mit Snape verwechselt haben konnte. Irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor. Die Klasse war immer noch ruhig, was auch kein Wunder war. Harry sah sich um. Sein Blick fiel als erstes auf Ron. Er starrte mit offenem Mund auf die neue Lehrerin. Dann ließ Harry den Blick weiter schweifen. Fast alle Jungen, bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen wie Neville und Dean, glotzen genauso wie Ron. Auch Hermine schien das bemerkt zu haben, blickte noch wütender und stach Ron scharf mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Autsch! Was sollte das?", flüsterte er ihr zu. Doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, schnaubte verächtlich und sah wieder nach vorne. „Guten Morgen! Ich bin Professor Tonks!"Jetzt fiel Harry ein, wem sie ähnlich sah. „Die selben Augen, der selbe Mund", wisperte Harry vor sich hin. „Tonks?", zischelte Hermine, „Meint ihr, sie ist ihre Schwester?"„Wenn ihr von Nymphadora Tonks sprecht, dann ja!", sagte Professor Tonks und Harry und Hermine schraken zusammen. Professor Tonks lachte. „Lasst mich raten... Hermine Granger und Harry Potter?"Harry und Hermine nickten. „Wusste ich es doch! Meine Schwester hat mir viel von euch erzählt."Die gesamte Klasse sah jetzt zu den beiden, wie sie da saßen und immer röter anliefen, wegen all der Aufmerksamkeit. „Nun dann", verkündete Tonks, „Lasst uns anfangen. Oh verdammt... na ja lasst uns versuchen anzufangen. Wer ist gut im puzzeln?"Sie besah sich die Scherben, seufzte tief und blickte dann in die Klasse. „Keiner?", fragte Tonks nun hoffnungslos, „Zu schade aber auch. Nun ja, dies", sie wies auf die Scherben auf ihrem Pult, „war einmal ein Feindglas. Kann mir jemand sagen, was ein Feindglas ist?" Harry, Hermine und Ron meldeten sich und sie waren nicht die einzigen. Alle, die damals in der DA - ihrem geheimen und unerlaubten Verteidigungsclub – waren, wussten offenbar noch, was Harry ihnen über diesen Antiobskuranten beigebracht hatte. „Oh zum Kuckuck!", zischelte Tonks, „ich vermassele heute aber auch alles! Wir müssen erst die Namensliste durchgehen, sonst weiß ich leider nicht, wer ihr seid!"Sie nahm sich die Liste zur Hand und las jeden Namen laut vor. Der jeweilige Schüler oder die jeweilige Schülerin meldete sich und Professor Tonks sah sich ihn oder sie ganz genau an bevor sie zum nächsten Namen kam. „So", sagte Tonks, als sie die Liste durchgearbeitet hatte, „Jetzt noch mal... was ist ein Feindglas? Mr Thomas?"„Ein Feindglas ist ein Antiobskurant. Es zeigt an, wenn Feinde sich nähern", antwortete Dean und Hermine ließ ein wenig enttäuscht die Hand sinken. „Vollkommen richtig! Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor."Harry verspürte wieder leicht den Stolz vom letzten Jahr. Hermine meldete sich wieder. „Ja, Miss Granger?"„Bitte, Professor ich frage mich nur", sagte Hermine zaghaft, „warum Sie den Spiegel nicht wieder reparieren?"„Du meinst mit einem Zauber? Nun ja, das scheint das Beste zu sein, doch leider hat der Reparo- Zauber nicht die geringste Wirkung auf ein Feindglas, oder irgendeinen anderen Antiobskuranten.", erklärte Professor Tonks. „Wenn so ein kostbarer und äußerst magischer Gegenstand zerbricht, kann man ihn nicht mehr reparieren, weil die Magie aus ihm entwichen ist. Man könnte es wieder richten, aber das ist unglaublich schwierig, erfordert äußerste Konzentration und vor allen Dingen viel Zeit. Nur wirklich mächtige Zauberer, die sehr gut in der in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bewandt sind, können Feindgläser oder Spickoskope oder desgleichen wieder zu vollkommener Tätigkeit bringen."Ron und Hermine sahen Harry an. Er blickte aus den Augenwinkeln zurück und die beiden ließen es bleiben. „Aber wenn wir schon einmal so ein kaputtes Feindglas haben...", fing Tonks an und verfiel dann kurz in nachdenkliches Schweigen. „Dann könnten wir versuchen es wieder zu reparieren. Was haltet ihr davon?", sagte sie begeistert. „Aber sie haben doch gerade gesagt, dass nur wirklich gute Zauberer das können", sagte Parvati. Zustimmendes Murmeln durchschwebte den Raum wie Bienengesumm. Tonks sah enttäuscht aus. „Aber ihr seid doch gut, oder nicht? Und selbst, wenn ihr es bis jetzt noch nicht seid, dann mache ich dieses Jahr die Eliteklasse aus euch! Ihr müsst vorbereitet sein, auf das was euch erwartet, dort draußen!", sagte sie und wies aus dem Fenster.

„Oh man. Die hört sich teilweise an wie Moody, was?", sagte Ron und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als sie nach der Stunde auf dem Weg zum Schlossgelände waren. Sie hatten als nächstes Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. „Ja, und sie flucht verdammt gerne. Seht ihr... das steckt an sag ich euch!", meinte Hermine. „Du redest also wieder mit uns?", fragte Harry. „Nun, ich denke es gibt schlimmeres als das ihr meine Post lest. Und wenn es eine Ausnahme bleibt. Außerdem meintet ihr es ja nur gut."Sie waren jetzt in der Eingangshalle, wo sie durch das Schlossportal gingen. Kurz vor ihnen waren Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle. „Sag bloß wir haben dieses Jahr schon wieder mit den Slytherins", sagte Ron und stöhnte laut auf. Auch Harry war nicht gerade darüber begeistert. Das gab Malfoy nur noch mehr Gelegenheiten vor ihm über Hagrid herzuziehen. „Ich fürchte schon. Sieht nicht so aus als wollten sie zu den Gewächshäusern", sagte Hermine betrübt. „Kannst du mir etwas versprechen Hermine?", sagte Ron und starrte mit finsterem Blick auf Malfoy. „Das wäre?", sagte sie zaghaft. „Wenn er nur ein Wort über Hagrid sagt, egal ob schlecht oder gut... ach was red ich da... wenn er ein schlimmes Wort über Hagrid sagt, dann klatsch ihm doch bitte noch mal eine, ja?"Harry lachte, doch Hermine war hin und her gerissen zwischen Vernunft und Belustigung. Die drei waren jetzt an Hagrids Hütte angelangt. Er wartete schon auf sie. „Da seid ihr ja alle! Schön, dann können wir ja jetzt anfangen!", sagte Hagrid fröhlich und stiefelte los in Richtung Wald. „Wo gehen wir denn hin, Hagrid?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Wir gehen ein Stück in den Wald, hab da was vorbereitet", antwortete er und ging ohne sich umzudrehen weiter. Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich entsetzt an, dann gingen sie zügig auf Hagrid zu und versuchten neben ihm Schritt zu halten. „Du willst aber nicht _so_ weit rein, oder Hagrid?", flüsterte Harry besorgt. „Niemand sollte davon wissen! Du kriegst gewaltige Schwierigkeiten, wenn jemand das herausfindet!", sagte Hermine ängstlich mit gesenkter Stimme, denn Malfoy war keinen Meter von ihnen entfernt. „'Türlich nicht!", sagte Hagrid und schüttelte hastig den Kopf, „Bin ja nicht verrückt!"Harry war ein wenig wohler zumute. Er hatte schon befürchtet, Hagrid würde sie geradewegs zu Grawp führen. Grawp, Hagrids Halbbruder, war ein fünf Meter großer Riese, den Hagrid von seiner Reise mit Madam Maxime letztes Jahr mitgebracht hatte. Wenn irgendjemand von der Sache Wind bekäme, säße Hagrid ganz schön in der Patsche. „So, wir sind da", sagte Hagrid und blieb stehen. Er hatte sie auf die Selbe Lichtung geführt, wie damals, als sie die Thestrale durchgenommen hatten. „Wartet hier", meinte Hagrid, „Ich hole sie schnell."Er ging. „Was glaubt der eigentlich? Das wir uns in den Wald stürzen oder was?", schnarrte Malfoy. Ron sah Hermine hoffnungsvoll an. „Hältst du dein Versprechen?", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich habe dir nie etwas versprochen, Ron", sagte Hermine schlicht. „Aber dieser grantige, alte Mistkerl ist so ein A..."Doch Ron wurde unterbrochen. Hagrid war wiedergekommen. Hinter ihm stand eine große, anmutige Sphinx. Die ganze Klasse starrte mit offenem Mund auf das Geschöpf. „Das", sagte Hagrid laut zu der Klasse, „Ist eine Sphinx. Kann mir jemand die Eigenschaften einer Sphinx nennen?" Hermine, die vor entsetzten auf die Sphinx gestarrt hatte, erwachte jetzt aus ihrer Trance und streckte ihre Hand in die Luft. „Die Sphinx ist ein Rätselwesen. Sie wurde und wird heute noch eingesetzt um wichtig Dinge zu schützen."„Hervorragend!", polterte Hagrid und lächelte. „Und weiter?"„Sphinxen greifen alle an, die ihre Rätsel nicht lösen können, um das zu verteidigen, was sie behüten. Nur wenige Zauberer können dann noch entkommen. Sonst ist die Sphinx ein recht zahmes Geschöpf", sprudelte Hermine weiter. „Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor!", strahlte Hagrid sie an. „Um mit 'ner Sphinx fertig zu werden, brauchste nich' viel. Nur Logik und Geduld. Das is alles. Ihr müsst nur genau zuhören, was sie sagt und dann kommt der Rest praktisch von allein. Harry kann es euch ja bestätigen."Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag drehte sich die gesamte Klasse zu Harry um. Harry sah zu Boden. Das alles hier passte ihm gar nicht. Es erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an die Ereignisse von vor fast zwei Jahren, die Harry doch so angestrengt zu verdrängen sucht. Der Irrgarten, der Friedhof, Cedric tot, Voldemorts rote, durchdringende, furcht erregende und schlitzartige Augen, die ihn ansahen. Die Bilder liefen wieder vor seinem Auge ab. Besonders jenes von Cedric blieb länger haften. Harry wusste, er würde diese Nacht genauso wenig schlaf bekommen, wie in der letzten. „Schön", sagte Hagrid schnell, der offenbar bemerkt hatte, was er bei Harry ausgelöst hatte, „Wenn ihr dreier Gruppen bildet, können alle gleichzeitig üben. Drüben auf der Koppel stehen noch mehr."Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren in einer Gruppe. Sie saßen auf dem Boden und hörten sich das Rätsel ihrer Sphinx an.

Man kann sie nicht sehen, jedoch spüren.

Sie kann einem den ganzen Kopf umrühren.

Sie kann schön, aber zugleich auch grausam sein.

Sie bringt jemanden zum lächeln, den anderen zum weinen.

Sie kann ein schwach, aber auch stark machen.

Jeder kennt sie, sowohl Mensch als auch Tier.

Ohne sie wären wir heut nicht hier.

Harry und Ron sahen Hermine an, die überlegte. Als sie dies bemerkte sagte sie: „Was ist? Was guckt ihr so?"„Wir warten darauf, dass du das Rätsel löst", sagte Ron gelassen. „Du bist nun mal die mit dem meist logisch tickenden Gehirn von uns drein!", meinte Harry. „Aber Harry, du hast das auch schon mal geschafft. Wisst ihr was? Ich glaube ich überlasse euch die Sache mal. Sonst tut ihr nämlich gar nichts!", fügte sie gehässig hinzu. „Wir müssen das doch nicht machen.", sagte Ron entschlossen. „Wenn ihr Hausaufgaben wollt, bitte sehr. Ich weiß die Lösung!" Sie wirkte etwas geknickt. „Und?", fragten Harry und Ron begierig wie aus einem Munde. „Hört ihr mir eigentlich nicht zu? Ich sag es euch nicht. Ihr seid nicht weniger klüger als ich!" Damit war für Hermine die Sache beschlossen. „Na schön", murmelte Ron beleidigt. Er sah Harry an. „Glaubst du etwa ich kann das?", fragte Harry und lachte auf, „Das kannst du dir gleich wieder aus dem Kopf schlagen."Harry und Ron hörten sich das Gedicht immer und immer wieder an, während Hermine sie dabei beobachtete. „Jetzt kann ich es schon auswendig!", sagte Harry genervt. „Also man kann es nicht sehen, aber spüren..." „Einen Schlag in den Magen!", sagte Ron gelangweilt. „Das kann man doch seh... oh, verstehe das war ironisch gemeint", sagte Harry. „Ihr denkt einfach nicht richtig nach!", sagte Hermine beiläufig. „Dann hilf uns doch! Hermine, meine Hirnwindungen tun schon weh!", sagte Ron gereizt. Sie machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber doch wieder. Harry hatte stark das Gefühl, dass sie etwas wie „Welches Gehirn?", sagen wollte. „Harry", fing sie an, „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du das im Moment durchmachst. Bei Ron bin ich mir nicht sicher ob er das überhaupt kann, mit seiner Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels!"Sie wandte sich kurz ab. Ron streckte ihr die Zunge aus und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich weiß, dass du das machst Ron!", sagte Hermine bissig. Rons Augenbrauen waren so sehr zusammengezogen, dass sie praktisch eine Linie bildeten. Harry grinste und dachte dann darüber nach, was Hermine gesagt hatte. Wenn sie wusste das er es durchmachte, was konnte es dann sein? Die Sache mit Voldemort? Nein, das brachte einen nicht zum lächeln. Dann war da natürlich noch die Sache mit Cho. Darüber wussten Hermine und Ron bescheid. Und wenn Harry es sich so recht überlegte passte alles aus dem Rätsel der Sphinx perfekt. „Cho", flüsterte er vor sich hin. Hermine und Ron wandten sich Harry zu. Hermine lächelte. „Genau. Und was empfindest du für sie?", sagte sie. Harry spürte wie er wieder einmal rot anlief. „Na ja...", Harry wusste es genau, aber es auszusprechen, war etwas ganz anderes. „Ach zum Teufel, die Lösung ist Liebe!", fauchte Hermine. In diesem Moment läutete es. Hermine rauschte ohne einen weiteren Blick auf sie davon. „Vollkommen durch den Wind! Die Sache macht ihr doch ganz schön zu schaffen, oder wie siehst du das?", sagte Ron uns schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als Harry und er sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen machten. Hermine saß schon am Tisch und las in einem sehr dicken Buch, während sie ihren Kartoffelbrei aß. Harry und Ron setzten sich ihr gegenüber. „Hermine?", sagte Ron zaghaft. „Was?", gab sie schroff zurück. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Harry. „Ja klar!"Sie klang nicht sehr überzeugend. Er sah Hermine mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Sie schrei vor Wut auf, klappte energisch ihr Buch zu und wütete dann: „Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe okay?"Wie schon beim Frühstück ging sie zügigen Schrittes aus der Großen Halle.

Harry und Ron ließen Hermine für den Rest des Tages in Ruhe, so wie sie es gesagt hatte. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn mit ihr zu sprechen, wenn sie derart aufgebracht war. Die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke war wie jedes Jahr der Horror. Snape ließ sie einen derart schwierigen Trank brauen, dass Neville schon nach einer Minute eine kleine Explosion ausgelöst hatte. Sein Gesicht war schwarz und die Haare standen ihm ab. „Ich glaube ich habe noch nie einen erbärmlicheren Schüler als sie gehabt, Longbottom!", schrie Snape den vollkommen starren Neville an. „Obwohl...", er drehte sich zu Harry um, lächelte gehässig und brachte dann mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs wieder alles in Ordnung.

„Das musste doch kommen, oder?", sagte Harry ärgerlich, nachdem sie Schluss hatten. „Seitdem was letztes Jahr passiert ist, hasst er mich noch mehr!"„Was ist letztes Jahr passiert?", fragte Ron verdutzt. Harry hatte ganz vergessen, dass er Ron und Hermine nichts von dem Ereignis im Denkarium erzählt hatte. Und so berichtete er Ron was damals geschehen war. Ron hatte ihm mit offenem Mund zugehört. „Wow", sagte er dann knapp. „Jah", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Deswegen wolltest du damals mit Sirius sprechen?"„Ja."Ron sagte den ganzen Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum kein Wort mehr. Auch dort angekommen, machten sie sich stumm an ihre Hausaufgaben, bevor sie hinunter zum Abendessen gingen. Am Gryffindor- Tisch herrschte fröhliches Treiben. Harry und Ron taten sich von all den köstlichen Speisen etwas auf. Gerade war Harry dabei seine Steak und Nieren- Pastete hinunterzuschlucken, da hörte er wie Parvati zu Levander sagte: „Ja, sie sitzt nur auf ihrem Bett und starrt diesen Brief an."Harry stupste Ron in die Seite und spitzte die Ohren. „Das ist ja schrecklich! Weißt du wie es ihr geht?", flüsterte Lavender ihrer Freundin zu. „Nein, sie redet nicht. Sie starrt nur diesen Brief an, das ist alles."„Sie war heute den ganzen Tag schon so komisch. Beim Frühstück, aber da hat sie ja den Brief gekriegt. Und dann im Unterricht. Besonders bei Hagrid!"Hagrid? Bei Harry fingen die Alarmglocken an zu läuten. „Oh, so ein Mist! Ron, ich muss noch zu Hagrid."„Kann ich mitkommen?", fragte Ron. „Nein, tut mir Leid. Hagrid will mich alleine sprechen!", sagte Harry und warf Ron einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Oh... okay. Wir sehen uns nachher!", sagte er ein wenig traurig. Harry spurtete durch die Eingangshalle, durch das Eichenportal und über die Länderein auf Hagrids Hütte zu. Dort angekommen klopfte er außer Atem an die Tür. Hagrid öffnete ihm sofort die Tür. „Hallo Harry, dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr", sagte er und ließ Harry eintreten. „Möchtest du 'nen Tee?"„Nein danke, Hagrid.", sagte Harry knapp, „Also, warum wolltest du mich sprechen?"„Ich wollt nur mal 'nen bisschen mit dir reden Harry. Aus keinem besonderen Grund", sagte Hagrid und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Doch Harry hätte schwören können, dass Hagrid ihm nicht in die Augen gesehen hatte, was bei ihm immer in Zeichen dafür war, dass er nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte. „Und warum sollten Ron und Hermine dann nicht mitkommen?", fragte Harry um Hagrid in die Zwickmühle zu bringen. „Nu... also...", stammelte er, „Also... ach na gut. Harry ich wollt sehen wie es dir geht."„Mir geht's toll", sagte Harry kühl, dem wegen dieser ständigen Fürsorge beinahe der Kragen platzte. „Dumbledore hat mir alles erzählt, was in seinem Büro passiert ist", sagte Hagrid und sah zu Boden. Harry saß jetzt gerade im Sessel. „Alles?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Auch alles über die..."„Prophezeiung, ja.", schloss Hagrid den Satz für Harry. Harry stand augenblicklich auf. „Muss gehen", sagte er kurz angebunden, „Muss noch Hausaufgaben machen!"Und mit diesen Worten ging er auf die Tür zu. „Warte!", rief Hagrid und Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, „Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich Harry."Das war zu viel. „KÖNNTET IHR EINFACH ALLE MAL AUFHÖREN EUCH SORGEN UM MICH ZU MACHEN UND EUCH UM EURE EIGENEN SACHEN KÜMMERN?", brüllte Harry, so dass Fang, der Saurüde sich hinter dem Sessel verkroch, schlug die Tür auf und stampfte zurück zum Schloss. Wie konnte Dumbledore das alles nur Hagrid erzählen? Harry hatte Dumbledore immer vertraut, in allem was er entschieden hatte. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten war Harry an der fetten Dame angelangt, sagte wütend das Passwort (Siruptorte) und ging hinauf in den Schlafsaal. Was ihn dort erwartete besserte seine Laune ein wenig. Dean, Seamus und Neville saßen auf ihren Betten und beobachteten Ron, der geistesabwesend immer wieder die Selben Bewegungen machte. Erst wies er mit dem Daumen Richtung Tür, dann mit dem Zeigefinger auf sich und berührte dann seine linke Wange. Harry lächelte und ging auf Ron zu. „Hat sie dich auf die Wange geküsst?", flüsterte er Ron ins Ohr, so dass nur er es hören konnte. Ron nickte, sah Harry an und fing an zu kichern. Dann legte er sich auf sein Bett. Harry zog sich um, wünschte den anderen eine gute Nacht und legte sich auf die Seite. Das war der verrückteste erste Tag, den er wohl jemals hatte.


	5. Träume und Ängste

**Träum und Ängste**

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück am nächsten Morgen, erklärte Ron Harry, was am Abend zuvor passiert war. „Weißt du, als du zu Hagrid bist, ging ich hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Und wen hab ich da getroffen?", sagte Ron und sah Harry an. „Hermine?", antwortete Harry. „Genau! Und ich seh sie, wie sie da sitzt und heult. Und ich ‚Hermine was is los?' Und sie schluchzt ‚Ach Ron! Das ist alles so'. Ich hab nie erfahren wie es ist. Sie kommt auf mich zugestürmt und umarmt mich und ich weiß gar nicht was ich tun soll. Also steh ich da wie der letzte Trottel und tätschle ihr so 'nen wenig den Kopf und dann, lässt sie mich los und küsst mich auf die Wange und sagt ‚Danke Ron'. Frag mich nicht wieso!"Ron schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Aus Mädchen soll einer schlau werden!"„Na ja, ich denke mal, sie hat das gesagt, weil du nicht weggegangen bist, sondern sie getröstet hast- auch wenn du ihr nur den Kopf getätschelt hast- verstehst du?", sagte Harry schlaumeierisch, wie es sonst Hermines Art war. „Nicht wirklich, aber egal-". Sie waren in der Großen Halle angelangt und setzten sich wieder einmal zu Ginny an den Tisch. Harry wünschte ihr einen guten Morgen. „Hast du Hermine heute schon gesehen?", fragte Ron und sah am Gryffindor- Tisch entlang. „Ja. Sie war hier. Sie ist vor etwa zehn Minuten gegangen und sagte, sie wolle noch in die Bibliothek", sagte Ginny und füllte sich Speck und Eier auf ihren Teller. „Wieso?", fügte sie verschmitzt lächelnd hinzu. „Weil sie gestern Abend so schlecht drauf war. Ich will nur sehen wie es ihr geht. Ist das jetzt schon verboten?"Ron tat als ob ihn diese Frage nicht peinlich berührte, doch seine Ohren waren hochrot angelaufen. Ginny sah Ron immer noch lächelnd an. „Er sagt die Wahrheit. Wir wollen nur sehen wie es ihr geht", versuchte Harry Ron zu helfen. Das schien Ginny zu genügen. „Danke", wisperte Ron Harry zu.

Auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung trafen Harry und Ron auf Hermine. „Hi!", sagte sie schlaff. „Hi", gaben Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde zurück. „Na, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry ganz automatisch. „Ja natürlich", sagte Hermine sehr steif. Ron sah Harry aus den Augenwinkeln an. Er wusste, dass dies in Hermines Situation die falsche Frage war. Aber Ron und sie nervten ihn auch immer damit, also war es ihm so ziemlich egal. Gerade wollte Hermine die Tür zum Verwandlungsraum aufmachen, da sah Harry Cho Chang an der Ecke des Korridors stehen. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und lächelte. Harry lächelte zurück, ungewollt, als gerade Michael Corner um die Ecke kam. Cho sah sich um und hörte auf zu lächeln. Auch Harrys Lachen verblasste. Warum um Himmels willen tauchte Michael immer auf, wenn Cho in der Nähe war. Bei Ginny hätte er das verstanden, aber so war das etwas ganz anderes. Harry ging Hermine und Ron nach in den Klassenraum und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Warum kommst du jetzt erst?", fragte Ron. „Ach, nicht so wichtig", sagte Harry und war jetzt ziemlich schlecht gelaunt. „Sag mal, Ginny hat nicht zufällig mit Michael Schluss gemacht, oder?", fragte Harry nun an Ron gewandt. „Was? Schön wär's!", sagte Ron und schnaubte, „Wieso?"„Nicht so wichtig", erwiderte Harry. „Heute ist auch gar nichts wichtig, oder?", fragte Hermine und lächelte ein wenig. Professor McGonagall kam herein. Sie fing ohne Umschweife an ihnen den neuen Zauber beizubringen, der, wenn man ihn richtig beherrschte, einen Gegenstand in einen Karton verwandelte. Der Zauber war so kompliziert, dass nicht einmal Hermine ihn richtig hinbekam. Ihre Tasse war zwar viereckig und leicht bräunlich angelaufen, aber ein Karton war sie nicht geworden. Das erstaunlichste daran war, Hermine schien sich nicht darüber zu ärgern. Sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich an die Decke gegangen, aber heute schien sie das nicht aufzuregen. Hermine saß einfach nur da und starrte auf ihre Tasse. Auch in Geschichte der Zauberei war sie nicht bei der Sache. Ron machte sich Notizen auf Hermines Pergament, weil sie es völlig vergaß. In der Mittagspause beim Essen stocherte sie auf ihrem Teller herum und bei Arithmantik hatte sie, wie Ernie Macmillian ihnen berichtete, nicht ein einziges Mal aufgezeigt. „Oh, ich könnte diesen Krum...", sagte Ron und machte eine Bewegung mit seinen Händen, die aussah, als wolle er ein Handtuch auswringen.

Hermines Laune besserte sich im Laufe der Woche und sie schien wieder ganz die alte zu sein. Sie fing sogar wieder an Elfensachen zu stricken, was Ron ziemlich ärgerte. „Hermine, hat es eigentlich noch irgendeinen Sinn dir zu sagen, dass diese Elfen nicht befreit werden wollen?", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und stirnrunzelnd. „Nein Ron, denn offensichtlich wollen sie es ja", sagte Hermine kühl, „Letztes Jahr waren alle Hüte und Socken die ich gemacht hatte morgens verschwunden."Harry lachte kurz und unabsichtlich auf. Hermine sah ihn an. „Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?", sagte sie recht bissig. „Ach, gar nichts. Ich hab gerade an was anderes gedacht", sagte Harry hastig. Er hielt es für eine schlechte Idee Hermine zu sagen, dass Dobby, der Hauself, all die Sachen genommen hatte. Besonders jetzt, wo sie über die Sache mit Viktor Krum hinwegzukommen schien. Harry war sich einfach nicht sicher, wie viele Enttäuschungen Hermine im Moment noch ertragen konnte. Hermine sah ihn einen Moment argwöhnisch an, bevor sie sich wieder der Socke zuwandte, die sie gerade strickte. Genau in diesem Augenblick kam Katie Bell zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Hi! Na wie geht's?", sagte sie und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie fort. „Ich wollte euch beiden nur sagen, dass ich die neue Mannschaftskapitänin bin. Das erste Training, das ich angesetzt habe ist am nächsten Freitag, aber am Dienstag ist das Auswahltraining. Ihr müsst beide um fünf Uhr unten auf dem Feld sein, vergesst es nicht, das ist wichtig! Wir brauchen eine starke Mannschaft, wenn wir uns dieses Jahr den Quidditchpokal sichern wollen. Ich habe gehört, dass Ravenclaw dieses Jahr ein richtig gutes Team auf die Beine gestellt hat. Also wird es schwierig werden gegen sie den Pokal zu gewinnen. Und wir müssen einfach, auch, wenn ist das Letzte ist was wir tun!", sagte Katie energisch und Harry konnte ein Feuer in ihren Augen lodern sehen, das, wie er befürchtete, nicht die Spiegelung des Kamins war. „Also, Dienstag um fünf. Vergesst es nicht! Bis dann!"Der gesamte Vortrag sprudelte in so unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit aus Katie hervor, dass Harry und Ron ihr mit offenen Mündern nachstarrten, als sie ging. Harry bekam als erster wieder ein Wort heraus. „Erst Angelina", sagte er langsam, „und jetzt auch noch Katie. Mein Gott, ruft einen Exorzisten!"Ron sagte immer noch nichts. Hermine beugte sich zu ihm vor und schob Ron das Kinn hoch, so dass sein Mund sich schloss. Er schien aus einer Art Trance zu erwachen. „Das", sagte Ron sehr leise, „das war kein Mensch, sondern ein Wasserfall. Zumindest redet sie wie einer."„Die Auswahlspiele sind also am Dienstag. Ginny wird sicher kommen, oder?", rätselte Harry vor sich hin. „Ja, das werde ich", sagte Ginny, die sich just in diesem Moment an den Tisch der drei setzte. „Wo kommst du denn jetzt noch her?", fragte Ron misstrauisch und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Es war viertel nach neun. „Ich hab mich noch mit jemandem getroffen", sagte Ginny lässig und streichelte Krumbein, der neben Hermine lag. „Mit wem? Mit diesem Michael Corner, nicht wahr?", sagte Ron und blickte finster drein. „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, ja.", gab Ginny immer noch vollkommen gelassen zurück. „So spät noch?", entrüstete sich Ron so laut, dass einige Drittklässler zu ihm hinüber sahen. „Wieso?"„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angehen sollte Ron", sagte Ginny nun mit leicht zitternder Stimme, „Nein, lass es sein! Du weißt was sonst passiert", fügte sie scharf hinzu, denn Ron hatte den Mund aufgemacht, um seine übliche Frage an sein Schwester zu stellen. Mit einem raschen Seitenblick auf Hermine, schloss Ron den Mund und sah zu Boden. Hermine blickte misstrauisch, ihre Brauen waren zusammengezogen und ihre Augen huschten wie bei einem Tennismatch von Ron zu Ginny und wieder zurück. „Was geht hier eigentlich vor?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Nichts", sagte Ron, der immer noch den Teppich anstarrte, „Vergiss es, Hermine."„Schön!", sagte Hermine kühl, erhob sich und ging offensichtlich beleidigt zu den Mädchenschlafsälen davon. „Toll gemacht, Ron!", sagte Ginny verärgert und lief Hermine nach. „Jetzt bin ich Schuld?", sagte Ron empört, „Was hab ich denn gemacht?" „Komm schon, Ron", sagte Harry um Ron auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, „Wir müssen noch Hausaufgaben machen."„Dazu hab ich jetzt keine Lust."„Koboldstein?", versuchte es Harry erneut. „Nein!", gab Ron trocken und lustlos zurück. „Zaubererschach?"„Nein."„Snape explodiert?", fragte Harry nun schon fast verzweifelt. So langsam gingen ihm die Ideen aus. „Nein. Ach, lass gut sein, Harry. Ich verschwinde. Gute Nacht!", sagte Ron, erhob sich und war mit diesen Worten verschwunden. Harry saß nun ganz allein da. Was nun? Auf Hausaufgaben hatte er keine Lust (wie üblich), sich umzusehen wurde auf die Dauer langweilig (ein Feuer konnte einen auch nicht stundenlang faszinieren) und zum Schlafen war es zu früh (wenn man das, was Harry tat überhaupt Schlafen nennen konnte, wo er doch alle zehn Minuten aufwachte, verfolgt von Träumen auf dem Friedhof und von Sirius). Also fasste Harry den Entschluss noch ein wenig hinauszugehen. Doch er brauchte seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte, weil es ja schon nach neun war. Und so schlich Harry sich die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch, öffnete leise die Tür, so dass Ron ihn nicht hörte, schnappte sich Umhang und Karte, schlüpfte wieder aus der Tür und ging unten aus dem Portraitloch auf den Korridor. Er warf sich den Tarnumhang über, tippte die Karte des Rumtreibers mit dem Zauberstab an, sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."und Schloss Hogwarts bildete sich auf ihr ab mit seinen Bewohnern. Es war niemand in der Nähe. Filch saß in seinem Büro, Mrs Norris streifte in einem Korridor im zweiten Stock entlang und Snape ging in seinem Büro im Kerker auf und ab. Harry überlegte wo er hingehen konnte. Vielleicht in den Raum der Wünsche und noch ein wenig Verteidigung üben? Aber nein, erstens hatten sie jetzt eine gute Lehrerin, und zweitens machte es alleine keinen Sinn. Bei dem Gedanken an den Raum der Wünsche fiel Harry Dobby ein. Er könnte ihn besuchen gehen. Harry entschied sich dafür. Also machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wobei er sorgfältig die Karte studierte. Das war ein Glück, denn fast wäre er auf Peeves und zweimal auf Mrs Norris gestoßen. Unten in der Eingangshalle war alles still. Niemand war da, weder Mensch, noch Geist, noch Tier. Harry ging die Treppe hinunter in den Korridor, der mit Gemälden voll mit Essbarem geschmückt war. Vor dem Bild mit der Obstschale hielt er inne, streckte den Zeigefinger aus, kitzelte die Birne, die sofort anfing zu kichern und sich in eine Türklinke verwandelte und Harry trat ein. In der Küche war es genauso ruhig, wie auf den Korridoren. Keine Elfen kochten nun, keine Düfte von herrlichem Essen lagen in der Luft, wie es sonst der Fall war. Doch gerade als Harry ein paar Schritte weiter in die Küche trat, kam eine sehr kleine Elfe um eine Ecke gewuselt. „Guten Abend, Sir!", quiekte sie und verbeugte sich so tief, dass ihre Nase fast den Boden berührte. „Hallo", sagte Harry, „Ist- ähm- ist Dobby da? Ich wollte ihn besuchen."Die Elfe verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen wieder um die Ecke, um die sie herumgekommen war. Harry fragte sich gerade, ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte, als eine kleine Gestalt auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Das nächste, das er spürte, war ein harter Knuff in die Magengegend. Um Luft ringend sah Harry hinunter in Dobbys tennisballgroße Glubschaugen. „Harry Potter, Sir!", rief Dobby freudig. „Hallo Dobby", grinste Harry, "Wie geht's dir?" Und Dobby fing an zu erzählen. Davon, wie toll seine Arbeit in Hogwarts sei, davon, wie viele Paare von Socken er jetzt schon hatte, davon, wie sämtliche Elfen sich immer noch über die versteckten Kleidungsstücke Hermines beschwerten und von Dumbledore. „Professor Dumbledore vertraut Dobby all seine Geheimnisse an", berichtete er Harry stolz. Harry wurde hellhörig. „Auch die über den Orden?", fragte er neugierig. Dobby rutschte, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre ihm schlecht, auf seinem Stuhl herum. Seine Augen streiften im Raum umher, offenbar auf der Suche nach etwas, womit er sich bestrafen konnte. Harry brachte ihn schnell auf andere Gedanken. „Schon gut, vergiss meine Frage. Wie geht es Winky?"Dobby, sichtlich erleichtert auf Harrys Frage keine Antwort geben zu müssen, machte ein etwas fröhlicheres Gesicht. „Winky hat endlich aufgehört Butterbier zu trinken, Sir. Sie war auf einer Versammlung der anonymen Alkoholikerelfen, Sir, und danach hat Winky nicht mehr eine Flasche angerührt, Sir. Außerdem erkennt Winky Professor Dumbledore jetzt als ihren neuen Meister an, Sir. Sie denkt natürlich oft an Mr Crouch, Sir, aber dann lenkt Dobby sie schnell ab. ‚Aber Winky hat jetzt ja Professor Dumbledore' sagt Dobby dann immer und Winky denkt nicht mehr an Mr Crouch, Sir."„Das ist gut", sagte Harry, denn eine andere Antwort fiel ihm einfach nicht ein. Er sah auf seine Uhr. Es war schon kurz vor elf. „Dobby, ich muss gehen", sagte Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Kommt Harry Potter Dobby wieder einmal besuchen, Sir?", fragte der Elf hoffnungsvoll. „Ganz bestimmt", versicherte Harry und Dobby schlackerten die Ohren. „Bis dann, Dobby!"„Auf Wiedersehen, Harry Potter, Sir!" Harry warf sich erneut den Tarnumhang über und ging zurück in die Eingangshalle. Er sah sich um und in dem Glauben alleine zu sein, machte Harry sich keine große Mühe leise zu sein. Doch plötzlich hörte Harry schnelle Schritte und dann das Klappern einer Rüstung. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und machte keinen Mucks. Die Schritte erstarben für eine Weile und dann konnte Harry eine Person erkennen. Eine Person mit langen Haaren und als sie sich in der Eingangshalle prüfend umsah fiel ein Strahl Mondlicht auf ihr Gesicht. „Cho?", sagte Harry und vergaß ganz zu flüstern. Sie machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, wahrscheinlich vor Schreck, und sah sich hektisch um. „W- wer ist da?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Harry nahm den Tarnumhang von Kopf. Sie kniff einen Moment die Augen zusammen und versuchte ihn zu erkennen. „Harry?", fragte sie dann zaghaft. „Ja."„Was machst du denn hier?", sagte sie überrascht und kam auf ihn zu. „Das Selbe wollte ich dich gerade fragen", gab Harry zurück. „Ich...", fingen sie beide gleichzeitig an. „Du zuerst", sagte Harry. „Ich war draußen auf dem Gelände. Ich brauchte ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken", erklärte Cho. „Und das kann man nur auf dem Gelände?", fragte Harry. „Haha! Du bist ja auch mitten in der Nacht unterwegs, also guck mich nicht so an, als ob ich ein Schwerverbrechen begangen hätte."„Tu ich doch gar nicht", sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo warst du denn?", wollte Cho nun wissen. „Ich war in der Küche. Ich hab Dobby, den Hauself besucht", erklärte Harry. Sie starrte ihn an. „Du weißt wie man in die Küche kommt?", sagte Cho erstaunt und Harry nickte. „Woher?"Harry wollte gerade anfangen ihr die Geschichte zu erklären, da hörte er Schritte und Stimmen. „Da kommt jemand!", flüsterte er, packte Cho am Handgelenk, zog sie näher heran und stülpte den Tarnumhang über sie beide. „Harry, wir können doch hier nicht einfach mitten in der Eingangshalle unter einem Umhang stehen bleiben", sagte Cho panisch, „Wir müssen hier we-" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Harry hielt ihr den Mund zu und das keinen Moment zu früh. Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore kamen die Treppen zu den Kerkern hochgestiegen. „Severus hat Recht Dumbledore. Wir sollten jemanden vom Orden als Spion einsetzten.", sagte McGonagall und sie und Dumbledore kamen immer Näher an Harry und Cho heran. Harry bedeutete Cho stumm, dass sie sich hinüber zu den Rüstungen schleichen sollten. Doch sie schien völlig erstarrt und zu einer Bewegung unfähig zu sein. „Wir dürfen die Aktivitäten der dunklen Seite keinesfalls aus den Augen lassen. Besonders jetzt nicht. Wir können nur von Glück reden, dass Du- weißt- schon- wer nicht die Prophezeiung in die Hände bekommen hat. Nicht auszumalen, was dann passiert wäre", fuhr sie fort, während Dumbledore und sie immer noch direkt auf Harry und Cho zugingen. Cho, offensichtlich voller Angst, klammerte sich an Harry. Selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte, jetzt hätte Harry sich kein Stück bewegen können. Es war als würde sich das letzte Treffen der DA vor den Weihnachtsferien wiederholen. „Oh der arme Harry, wenn er wüsste", sagte McGonagall in sehr trübseligem Ton, und sie rückten wieder ein Stück näher an die Beiden heran. Harrys Herz klopfte heftig. Erstens, weil Cho sich immer noch an ihn klammerte, zweitens, weil sie Gefahr liefen von Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore umgerannt zu werden und sich Strafarbeiten aufzuhalsen und drittens, weil er kurz davor war wichtige Informationen über den Orden und sich selbst zu hören. „Nun machen Sie sich nicht so verrückt, Minerva. Es wird alles wieder gut!", sagte nun Dumbledore und jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er und McGonagall auf Harry und Cho stoßen würden. Harry schloss die Augen. Er konnte nicht mehr hinsehen... „Dumbledore!", rief eine Stimme. Dumbledore hielt inne, keinen Zentimeter vom Saum des Tarnumhangs entfernt. Es war Snape der gerufen hatte und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Harry froh gewesen Snapes Stimme zu hören. „Sie haben ihren Zauberstab vergessen", sagte Snape langsam und kam zu den beiden anderen Lehrern herüber. Harry nutzte die Geräusche seiner Schritte um Cho zuzuflüstern: „Lass uns zu den Rüstungen schleichen."Und sie willigte ein. Langsam und vorsichtig, darauf bedacht ja keinen Lärm zu machen, tapsten sie los (Es war eine schwierige Angelegenheit, denn Cho müsst immerhin rückwärts gehen). Endlich erreichten sie den sicheren Schutz der Rüstungen. Sie warteten eine Weile, bis die drei Professoren gegangen waren. Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Cho ließ ihn los und fragte: „Sind sie weg?"„Ich denke schon. Verdammt, war das knapp!", sagte Harry. Sie nahmen den Tarnumhang ab. „Ich bin erstaunt, dass sie uns nicht gesehen haben. Was ist das für ein Umhang?", sagte Cho und besah sich den Tarnumhang in Harrys Hand. Harry erklärte ihr alles. „Wow! Die sind ganz selten.", sagte sie begeistert. „Ich hatte ja solche Angst", fügte sie hinzu und atmete tief ein und aus. „Ja, ich auch", gab Harry zu. „Das hab ich gemerkt", sagte Cho und grinste, „Dein Herz hat ganz schnell geschlagen."Harry entschied sich dafür es für sich zu behalten, dass sein Herz nicht nur aus Angst, sondern größten Teils auf Grund Chos Nähe so schnell geschlagen hatte. Sie standen einen Moment schweigend da. „Harry, ich gehe lieber, bevor Professor Dumbledore oder Snape wieder zurückkommt", sagte Cho schließlich. „Ich komm mit", sagte Harry und faste dann all seinen Mumm zusammen, „Soll ich dich noch begleiten, damit du nicht gesehen wirst?"„Das wäre nett", sagte Cho und Harry meinte, auch wenn er es im Dunkeln nicht genau erkennen konnte, dass sie leicht rosa angelaufen war. Also gingen sie unter dem Tarnumhang zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry stellte fest, dass es gar nicht so weit vom Gryffindor- Turm entfernt war. Vor dem Portrait eines schlafenden Satyrs machten sie Halt und Cho nahm sich den Tarnumhang von Kopf. Harry und sie standen sich jetzt gegenüber und sahen sich in die Augen. „Also, danke, dass du mich noch hierher gebracht hast", sagte Cho verlegen. „Kein Problem", sagte Harry kein Stück weniger verlegen als Cho. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, sagte dann ein Wort, das Harry nicht verstand, das Portrait schwang auf und Cho verschwand (Der Satyr auf dem Gemälde meckerte leise vor sich hin, weil er so spät noch geweckt wurde). Im Schlafsaal angekommen schloss Harry leise die Tür und schlich zu seinem Bett, bis- „Autsch", reif er. Es gab ein lautes RUMS und Harrys Koffer war umgefallen. Ron saß Kerzengerade im Bett, sonst schien keiner aufgewacht zu sein. „Harry?", sagte Ron schlaftrunken, „Bist du das?"„Ja. Tut mir Leid! Ich wollte dich nicht wecken", sagte Harry unter Schmerzen in seinem Fuß, mit dem er aus Versehen gegen den Koffer getreten war. „Schon gut. Ist nicht so schlimm", sagte Ron und machte ein Handbewegung, als wolle er etwas vor sich wegwischen. „Aber wo zum Teufel warst du? Es ist schon nach zwölf."„Oh ich, ich, ich hab Dobby besucht", flüsterte Harry. „Ach so", gähnte Ron, „Gute Nacht, Harry!"Harry sah, wie Ron friedlich in sein Kissen sank und sofort anfing zu Schnarchen. Harry zog sich aus, schlüpfte in seinen Pyjama und legt sich ins Bett, zog jedoch noch nicht die Vorhänge zu. Er starrte noch ein wenig gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster neben Nevilles Bett, der genauso laut schnarchte wie Ron. Zuerst dachte Harry an Cho und wie nahe er ihr gekommen war. Aber dann fiel ihm ein was Professor McGonagall gesagt hatte. „Der arme Harry. Wenn er wüsste."Wenn Harry was wüsste? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Und wen würden sie wohl als Spion einsetzten? Vielleicht wieder Snape? Aber das war nicht möglich, denn Voldemort wusste, dass Snape ihn verraten hatte. Doch bevor Harry noch einen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden konnte, wer als Spion gesendet wurde, fielen ihm seine Augen zu und er sank in tiefen Schlaf.

Er hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum. Er war auf einer großen Wiese. Rings herum war Nichts. Keine Häuser, keine Berge, keine Bäume oder Sträucher. Doch bei genauerem hinsehen, sah Harry weit entfernte Schatten. Plötzlich verspürte er große Wut und Trauer zugleich, hatte aber keine Ahnung warum. Harry wollte einen Schritt in Richtung Schattengestalten machen, doch jemand hielt ihn zurück. Es waren Ron und Hermine. „Wir kommen mit dir", sagte Ron. „Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch", meinte Hermine. Und schon rannte Harry los, seine beiden Freunde dicht auf den Fersen. Er fing an zu schreien. „Du hast sie getötet! Du hast sie getötet! Ich werde dich umbringen!"und er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn mitten auf die Gruppe von Schatten. Dann flammten zwei rote Schlitze auf.

Harry wachte schweißgebadet und schreiend auf. Er atmete schnell. Sein Herz wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Mehrere Stimmen drangen zu ihm durch. „Alles in Ordnung Harry?"„Geht's dir gut?"„Was ist passiert?"Harry versuchte ruhig zu atmen und antwortete dann: „Macht euch keine Gedanken. War nur ein Alptraum."„Muss ja ziemlich schlimm gewesen sein. Du hast geschrieen wie am Spieß, dass irgendwer jemanden umgebracht hätte", sagte Neville. „Ich hab- ähm- nur von meiner Maus geträumt. Mein Onkel hat sich auf sie draufgesetzt", log Harry rasch und er konnte Rons Blick spüren. „Und dafür wolltest du ihn umbringen?", fragte Dean sachte. „Na ja... ich mochte die Maus eben sehr. Wie gesagt, ist nichts passiert. Alles in Ordnung", sagte Harry und alle legten sich wieder schlafen. Kaum, da man drei verschiedene Schnarcher hören konnte, saß Ron bei Harry auf dem Bett. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er Harry ernst, wie Harry es von seinem besten Freund gar nicht kannte. „Ich meine diese alberne Maus- Geschichte war doch nicht echt?"„Natürlich nicht! Im Ligusterweg Nummer vier würden Mäuse verhungern oder sofort erschlagen werden!" „Also?", hackte Ron noch einmal nach. „Es war ganz verrückt", fing Harry an. „Ich war auf einer Wiese. Oder besser gesagt, wir drei waren auf einer Wiese. Es war rein gar nichts da, außer Schatten von Personen. Und dann war ich ganz plötzlich wütend und bin losgerannt und hab das geschrieen, was du ja schon kennst. Ich frag mich wen er getötet hat?", sagte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als zu Ron. „Wer denn?", fragte Ron. „Voldemort."Ron zuckte nicht wie üblich zusammen, sondern schloss nur kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein. „Und weiter?"„Und dann waren da diese roten Schlitze", sagte Harry und die Nacht im Ministerium war nun wieder ganz deutlich vor seinen Augen. „Kennst du das Gefühl, dass du denkst du bist wie gelähmt, praktisch wie versteinert und es läuft die so eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, dass du denkst selbst dein Herz gefriert?", hauchte Harry in die Dunkelheit. „Nein", sagte Ron leise. „So ist es wenn er dich ansieht. Du denkst, dein Atem bleibt dir im Hals stecken. Du weißt, dass du nicht mehr lange lebst und versuchst nur noch verkrampft dich an dein letztes bisschen Zeit zu klammern. Und dann trifft dich der Fluch und du weiß, dass du stirbst."Stille trat ein, die nur durch einen langen und lauten Schnarcher Nevilles durchbrochen wurde. „Aber Harry", sagte Ron dann und schluckte, „Du- na ja- du lebst."„Manchmal wünschte ich der Fluch hätte mich getroffen."Wieder trat eine Pause ein. Harry spürte, wie Ron aufstand. „Gute Nacht, Harry", sagte er schon zum dritten Mal in dieser Nacht, aber es war viel trübseliger und besorgter als die letzten beiden Male. Harry legte sich flach auf den Rücken und stierte an den Baldachin seines Himmelbettes. Er hatte keine Gedanken. Sein Kopf war wie leer geblasen, als ob ihn jemand mit dem Vergessens- Zauber belegt hätte. Nach sehr langer Zeit wurden Harrys Lider wieder schwer und er verfiel erneut in tiefen Schlaf.

Der Morgen brach an und Harry erwachte früh, fühlte sich jedoch müde und unausgeschlafen. Auch beim Frühstück fielen ihm fast die Augen zu. Sowieso herrschte dieser Tage bei Harry, Ron und Hermine gedrückte Stimmung. Ron musste Hermine erzählt haben, was geschehen war. Die beiden wechselten nur wenige Worte mit Harry. Im Unterricht am Montag wäre Harry fast eingeschlafen, wenn Ron ihn nicht alle fünf Minuten in die Rippen gestoßen hätte und am Dienstag beim Auswahlspiel, flog er so schlecht, dass Katie ihn auf die Bank setzte und ihn dabei zusehen ließ, wie die Jägerinnen ausgewählt wurden (Ginny wurde zusammen mit einem Mädchen aus der vierten Klasse ins Team gewählt). Nach dem Training fing sie ihn ab. „Harry, Ron sagt zwar, dass du im Moment einfach schlecht drauf bist, aber wenn das so bleibt, sehe ich mich gezwungen dich aus dem Team zu nehmen!", sagte sie und sah ihn streng an. „Aber..."Harry war sprachlos. Jetzt wollten sie ihm auch noch Quidditch wegnehmen. „Ich bin einfach etwas aus der Übung, weil ich doch letztes Jahr nicht spielen durfte", sagte er zu seiner Verteidigung, „Gib mir ein, zwei Trainingsstunden und ich bin wieder voll da!"„Das will ich hoffen!", sagte Katie, „Denn du bist der beste Sucher, seit Charlie Weasley weg ist!" Sie ließ ihn alleine stehen. Harry warf wütend seinen Feuerblitz zu Boden. „Harry", rief Ron, der auf ihn zugehastet kam. „Sie hat dich doch nicht etwa...?"„Nein Ron sie hat mich nicht rausgeworfen", sagte Harry trocken, „Aber sie hat es mir angedroht!"Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, saß Ginny schon bei Hermine und überbrachte ihr die Neuigkeit. Gerade als Harry und Ron sich zu den beiden gesellten, sagte Ginny aufgeregt: „Das muss ich Michael erzählen!"und verschwand. „Was hat sie bloß mit diesem Kerl?", sagte Ron zu sich selbst. „Ich freu mich für Ginny. Genau das wollte sie doch schon letztes Jahr", sagte Hermine und lächelte. „Jetzt hab ich's!", sagte Ron freudestrahlend und klatschte einmal in die Hände, „Wir müssen nur ein Spiel gewinnen, dann trennt dieser Blödmann sich von meiner Schwester, weil er einfach nicht verlieren kann!"„Ach Ron, du bist unmöglich!", sagte Hermine wütend. Während die beiden sich stritten, dachte Harry noch einmal über die Nacht nach, in der er diesen merkwürdigen Traum hatte. Hatte es etwas zu bedeuten, was ihm in dieser Nacht durch den Kopf gespukt war, oder war es nur das was es gewesen war? Ein Traum. Und dann das Gespräch mit Ron. Was er gesagt hatte, wollte er jetzt am liebsten wieder zurücknehmen. Harry hatte einfach unter Schock gestanden und sich daran erinnert, wie schlimm es damals auf diesem Friedhof gewesen war. Deshalb hatte er wirres Zeug geredet, das er eigentlich nicht ernst gemeint hatte. „Hey Leute", sagte Harry ohne Ron und Hermine anzusehen, die sofort aufhörten zu streiten, „Ich muss euch was sagen. Das, was ich da neulich Nacht gesagt hab, das hab ich nicht so gemeint. Das wollte ich euch nur noch mal sagen."Ron nickte und Hermine sah Harry an und lächelte kurz. Und dann fiel Harry noch etwas ein. Er hatte seinen beiden Freunden noch gar nichts davon erzählt, was er über den Orden gehört hatte. „Da ist noch etwas! Ich hab, als ich auf dem Rückweg von der Küche war, etwas davon gehört, dass der Orden jemanden als Spion bei Voldemorts Todessern einschleusen will."„Wen?", fragten Ron und Hermine sofort. „Keine Ahnung, Cho und ich mussten uns verstecken, oder Dumbledore und McGonagall hätten uns erwischt", sagte Harry. „Cho?", fragte Ron verwirrt, „Du hast gar nichts davon gesagt, dass du sie getroffen hast. Und- warte- wobei erwischt?"„Na, wir waren unter dem Tarnumhang und haben mitten in der Eingangshalle gestanden. Dumbledore wäre fast in uns reingelaufen", sagte Harry und ärgerte sich ein wenig über Ron. Der hatte gerade den Mund aufgemacht, um etwas zu sagen, da hörten sie ein ohrenbetäubendes Splittern aus dem Jungenschlafsaal. Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich einen Moment an, sprangen dann auf und rannten hoch um zu sehen, was passiert war. Harry stieß die Tür auf und was er dann sah, erschrak ihn fürchterlich. Neville lag ausgestreckt und blutend auf dem Boden.


End file.
